El Cuento de las dos Princesas del Baile
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Michiru le cuenta a Haruka como fue que se conocieron en el Milenio de Plata, ya que ella no lo recuerda.
1. Capitulo I

**Hola; esta historia es creación de Dawnlight-6 (** u/2288882/ **)** **quien me dio autorización para traducir y traer esta historia a ustedes..**

 **Dicho lo anterior ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **.**

* * *

La pregunta nació en una de las giras mundiales de Haruka. Era un viaje en su mayor parte para las carreras de la rubia, sin embargo se había conseguido que participara tocando de manera conjunta en unos conciertos. Los conciertos habían sido inicialmente propuesta de Michiru, ávidamente absorbida por los agentes de ambas. Haruka no había tenido mucho interés en la idea; ¿Quién querría verla tocar a ella, cuando no era tan buena, en comparación a la músico profesional que era Michiru?.

Michiru, por su parte, sabía que la gente probablemente pagaría mucho más por verla tocar con Haruka que con cualquier orquesta del mundo. Pero eso no era en realidad lo que le importaba, pero era la idea que había vendido a sus agentes inicialmente. Lo que a Michiru realmente le importaba era que le encantaba tocar con Haruka más que con nadie en el mundo y nunca tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.

Este fue uno esos momentos de tranquilidad entre los apocalipsis de sus vidas y Michiru tenía toda la intención de sacar el máximo provecho de ello. Ciudades y países y habitaciones de hotel se arremolinaban en torno a ella. A menudo, no estaba muy segura de adonde estaban y sospechaba que a veces Haruka sentía lo mismo. No es que importara. Lo realmente importante era que estaban juntas, que cuando sus colegas, sus fans y la prensa partían siempre había espacio para ellas, horas en la oscuridad en donde sus pieles se deslizaban una con otra y la boca de Haruka encontraba la de ella y la besaba con avidez.

En una de esas noches en una antigua ciudad de piedra en Europa, llena de calles sinuosas, ambas se encontraban desgarbadas y sudorosas, con párpados pesados, labios hinchados y la sangre saciada de placer; mientras la nieve caía espesa y rápida fuera de la ventana y a un lado un fuego (lamentablemente falso) crepitaba en la chimenea, Haruka susurró una pregunta que Michiru sospechaba que había estado en su cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo.

"Michiru", preguntó, "¿te acuerdas de cómo nos conocimos?"

Ellas estaban en una enorme habitación de hotel arreglada y adornada como si fuera de reyes y reinas en épocas pasadas. Una cama que olía a citas apasionadas, asuntos clandestinos y amor que florecía en medio de una maraña oscura de política y deseo. Las sábanas eran un caos revuelto alrededor de ellas y el olor a sexo se encontraba todavía en el aire.

Haruka estaba tumbada con la cabeza apoyada sobre el estómago de Michiru, mirándola de manera libertina como amante cortesana de tiempos pasados. Ella la miraba pasando delicadamente sus dedos a través de las costillas de Michiru y Michiru sabía que esa pregunta vendría en algún momento en su colchón.

Por el momento, levantó una ceja burlonamente y fingió no entender la pregunta. "Por supuesto, Haruka. Fue hace sólo cuatro años."

"Sabes que no quise decir eso", dijo Haruka con un resoplido de diversión. "Me refería antes. En el Milenio de Plata."

"¿Por qué, ¿no te acuerdas?"

Haruka frunció el ceño. "En realidad no. Consigo flashes a veces pero nada coherente." Ella apoyó la barbilla en el estómago de Michiru y la miró de esa manera que ella sabía que Michiru no podía resistirse. "Es por eso que yo estaba esperando que me digas la historia de cómo nos conocimos. ¿Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? ¿Te acuerdas de todo."

"Ah", dijo Michiru. "A decir verdad, me gusta cómo funcionaron las cosas en esta segunda vez, fue mejor."

"¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que la segunda vez, fuiste tú quien huyo de su destino. Pero la primera ocasión, fui yo."

"En serio," dijo Haruka incrédula. "¿Tú?"

"Me temo que sí."

"Bueno, entonces, tienes que contarme. Quiero oír todo sobre la reacia de Neptuno."

Los dedos de Michiru se desviaron hacia el pelo de Haruka, pensando en ese otra Urano y Neptuno que habían vivido y muerto hace mucho tiempo. "Si, realmente debes hacerlo," ella estuvo de acuerdo.

.

* * *

La primera vez que las princesas de Neptuno y Urano se encontraron, las cosas no salieron como se esperaba. Fueron presentadas por una de los consejeros de la Reina en un puesto de avanzada de menor importancia a medio camino entre sus planetas, Neptuno ya estaba predispuesta ya que para ella iba a ser difícil esto, porque pensaba que le había ido muy bien por su cuenta. La primeras impresiones de Urano sólo fortalecieron su convicción de que no estaban destinadas a ser compañeras.

Resplandeciente en un vestido verde mar, Neptuno encuestó a su supuestamente destinada pareja con las cejas levantadas ligeramente, pasando por los pantalones de color canela, las botas negras, la camisa de lino blanco, la espada que colgaba bajo en sus caderas y con un aspecto salvaje y sucio como azotada por el viento.

"Que es lo que has estado haciendo?" Preguntó la princesa a la alta rubia, "para que te ves así?"

Urano le dio una sonrisa abierta, por lo visto no leyendo o haciendo caso omiso de la frialdad en la voz de Neptuno. "Montar los vientos. ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? Es increíble! Como volar, sólo que mejor. Existen estas tormentas de viento que barren mi planta para arriba y…-"

"Nunca he intentado una cosa así," Neptuno la interrumpió, volteando su cabello sobre su hombro. "Una dama debe ser elegante en todo momento."

Una borrasca luz de molestia paso a través de los ojos de Urano. "Soy una guerrera, no una dama. ¿Por qué iba a querer sentarse delante de espejos todo el día?"

"¿Crees que eso es lo que hacen las damas?" dijo Neptuno, haciéndose sonar ligeramente divertida.

El Asesor de la reina miraba con impotencia como se formaba la tormenta oscura en los ojos de Urano. "No me puedo imaginar qué otra cosa es la que has estado haciendo. Es evidente que no has aprendido modales." Ella resopló, mirando a Neptuno arriba y hacia abajo. "¿Y qué pasa con ese vestido de todos modos? ¿Puedes luchar de esa manera?"

Sintiéndose molesta, Neptuno respondió fríamente: "por supuesto que no, me pongo el uniforme de senshi que, estoy segura, tú también tienes. Pero cuando estoy lejos del campo de batalla, prefiero al menos verme como una princesa. Crees que ese traje tuyo es propio para la ocasión? "

Urano amplió su postura. "Te lo dije, Neptuno. Soy una guerrera. Nunca uso vestidos, excepto en presencia de la Reina Serenity y no tengo el menor interés en cambiar nada acerca de mí misma."

"¿Eres Terca." La forma en que Neptuno lo decía sugería que no era un rasgo deseable en una princesa.

Dos puntos brillantes de colores aparecieron en las mejillas de Urano. Enojada, ella escupió, "Estoy empezando a pensar, princesa, que tu y yo tendríamos que estar muy enfermas si pensamos trabajar juntas."

Neptuno se reunió con la mirada tormentosa de Urano con una calma poco natural. "Yo no necesito una compañera de todos modos. Puedo proteger mi territorio perfectamente por mi cuenta."

Un dolor desconcertante entró en la mirada de Urano que Neptuno no entendió. "En ese caso, creo que no voy a saber de ti a menos que haya una emergencia. Debes disfrutar de tu soledad más que yo. Envidio tu paz."

Ella se inclinó y se marcho, y las dos no se vieron durante varias vueltas de sus planetas.

.

* * *

La segunda vez que Neptuno y Urano se enfrentaron fue como aliadas en la batalla. Hubo una incursión seria en uno de sus bordes compartidos y cuando Neptuno llegó encontró a Urano allí. Urano apenas reconoció la presencia de Neptuno antes de sumergirse en las filas del enemigo golpeando de derecha a izquierda, la espada ardiente tenía un brillo azul plateado que le recordó a Neptuno su propio Aqua Mirror.

Ella era más magnífica a lo que Neptuno esperaba, y también mucho más imprudente.

Ya se había ido profundamente en las filas del enemigo y estaba en peligro de ser inundados. llegando mas adentro, Neptuno utilizó su Maremoto de Neptuno para limpiar los monstruos lastimados que Urano había dejado en su estela y luchó contra los que intentaron verter en la brecha, asegurándose de ella y la otra senshi que portaba su espada, tuvieran un camino de retirada de necesita uno.

Normalmente, Neptuno estaria muy enojada al trabajar con una aliada comportadose tan descuidadamente sin embargo se sentía extrañamente protegida mientras miraba la espalda de Urano, ella no podía negar que era más fácil trabajando juntas. Si tenía la intención o no, Urano estaba haciendo un brillante trabajo al mantener a los monstruos distraídos, haciéndolos caer más rápido a los ataques furtivos de Neptuno.

De su propia voluntad, el Espejo tarareaba y resonaba con la Espada del Urano, era como si los dos talismanas hablaran en un lenguaje propio, y por un momento Neptuno alcanzó a ver ... Algo. Vientos salvajes, risas y un espíritu indomablemente feroz.

No había tiempo para pensar en lo que eso significaba. A pesar de la rapidez con que estaban atacando a los monstruos, más de ellos seguian llegando. Neptuno apenas podía ver el pelo rubio brillante de su aliada, y los monstruos se iban acumulando detrás de ella también. Definitivamente habían perdido su línea de retirada.

Usando su espejo, Neptuno lanzó una amplia luz plateada sobre el campo de batalla y de inmediato vio lo que reveló. Un gran monstruo hinchado mucho más grande que todo el resto flotante por encima de ellos y previamente oculto.

"Urano, allá arriba!"

Neptuno envió a su Maremoto de Neptuno para hacerlo estrellar en su oponente, y fue entonces cuando vio el famoso ataque de Urano por primera vez. Ella sintió un vacio en la boca del estómago, era casi como si fuera su propio ataque; sentía su fuerza cuando la gran bola de poder se disparó hacia el enemigo.

Por su propia voluntad, combinaron sus ataques creando una bola súper-cargada de energía llevada en espiral hacia el enemigo, muchos de los esbirros más pequeños se arrojaron delante sin embargo no paso tanto tiempo hasta que el poder llegara a la reina.

Consciente de ello, el enorme monstruo rugió y fue rodeado inmediatamente por filas de monstruos, evitando que las dos senshi se acercaran de nuevo. Mientras tanto, los invasores seguían llegando, ola tras ola, hasta que Urano y Neptuno estaban espalda con espalda, cada una sabiendo que cualquier desliz podría ser el último.

"Tenemos que hacer salir al grande," gruño Urano mientras la luz de su espada cortaba y desintegró una docena de monstruos.

"Si tiene alguna idea, ahora sería el momento de decirla."

"Yo puedo tratar de llegar a ella", dijo Urano con confianza. "mientras tanto , tu pudes a-"

"Atacarlo mientras está distraído? Por supuesto."

Urano la miró, quizá sorprendida por la confianza en su voz. "Gracias, Neptuno. Cuento contigo."

En un instante se había ido, moviéndose tan rápido que Neptuno apenas podía seguirla, atacando a las filas del enemigo como si ni siquiera existieran. Hizo todo el camino hasta la reina, e incluso de donde podía verla Neptuno, Urano tenía una triunfante y salvaje sonrisa cuando ella hizo temblar la tierra.

Indignado, el enorme monstruo se abalanzó sobre Urano y en la persecución, los engendros más pequeños eran golpeados a un lado como bolos saliendo a través del espacio.

Neptuno ya estaba construyendo su ataque, escondida en la sombra de la luna más cercana, pero un cosquilleo en su espalda le aviso que algo no estaba bien. Salió de su cubierta y voló al lado de Urano, pudo ver en los ojos de Urano su determinación según el plan.

No hubo tiempo de explicar. Neptuno podía ver humo saliendo de las fosas nasales del monstruo, y apenas logró agarrarse a Urano y lanzar un muro de protección de agua antes que una bola de fuego saliera desde el vientre de la bestia.

Los ojos de Urano se agrandaron por la sorpresa. "Esa cosa respira fuego?" gritó ella, apenas capaz de hacerse oír por encima del rugido combinado del mar y las llamas.

"Es lo que parece! Necesitamos u-"

Parecía que sus talismanes ya sabían. El espejo de Neptuno estaba radiante y casi salto de su mano, cantando alegremente ante la vista de la Espada del Espacio. Tan pronto como el fuego aminoro, Neptuno deja las aguas caer y apuntaba la luz de su espejo hacia la reina monstruo. Su cuerpo se enrojeció y se empezó a romper para finalmente hacerse añicos, ya que fue alcanzado por el rayo de oro de la espada de Urano, y entonces la suerte debe haber estado a su lado ese día, ya que al matar a la reina la mayor parte de los monstruos fue destruido haciendo más fácil la limpieza.

Una vez que el campo de batalla estaba finalmente claro, Neptuno se encontró siendo examinada cuidadosamente. "eres impresionante", admitió Urano, con sencilla y francamente admiración.

"Gracias. Nuestros poderes parecen que van bien juntos," se permitió decir Neptuno.

A pesar de su pantalla de calma, Neptuno estaba bastante agitada por el hecho de que nunca habían trabajado juntas antes, nunca entrenaron juntas, ¿no se agradaban especialmente una a la otra, y aún así se habían adaptado a la perfección como bailarinas sincronizadas, terminando la pelea en menos de un cuarto del tiempo del que Neptuno se había tomado estado sola.

"Quizás." Urano tosió, mirándola repentinamente incómoda. "Tal vez podríamos hacer esto otra vez en algún momento?"

Algo muy abajo en el estómago de Neptuno se apretó. "¿Pelear juntas?"

Urano asintió, sus párpados y largas pestañas descendieron sobre los ojos brillantes.

"Podría ser-" Neptuno tuvo que hacer una pausa para serenarse. "Sería eficiente, supongo, cuando la ocasión lo requiera. Debo disculparme por tratarte como lo hice cuando nos conocimos. Hoy por el hecho de estar acá juntas, nuestros enemigos fueron vencidos más rápidamente. Me alegro de que hayas venido."

"De nada", dijo Urano en voz baja, con una sonrisa demasiado atractiva.

.

* * *

Después de eso, Urano y Neptuno se reunieron con poca frecuencia, aunque con cierta regularidad en una incursión u otra. Cada vez más, Neptuno descubría que en realidad estaba deseando verla, y que a veces deliberadamente buscaba en su espejo batallas que la llevarían cerca del territorio de Urano. Por lo general, Urano se presentaba por cortesía incluso si el enemigo no era de ninguna gran fuerza, y después, Neptuno podría persistir, en busca de una excusa para quedarse hasta que, inevitablemente, su planeta la llamaba.

Cada vez más ella estaba viviendo un patrón de frustración. Una noche vagando por el Castillo de Tritón sus salas parecían resonar con el mismo vacío de su corazón. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta del silencio? Se quedo en el balcón mirando a la superficie azul de su amado planeta, pensando en su palacio su tribunal, y la gente que debía proteger y, por supuesto, los océanos de olor dulce que era una parte de ella y obedecían su voluntad. Pero aquí estaba, sola, siempre sola. A pesar de que protegía el mundo, nunca podría ser realmente una parte de ella, y ella se preguntó por qué ese dolor no lo había sentido antes. Se encontró mirando hacia el vasto cielo del espacio y escogiendo el pequeño punto de luz que sabía que Urano, brillando en la oscuridad.

La Luna desde su reino eran invisibles desde allí, se perdían debido a la inimaginable distancia que separaba Neptuno de las cosas por las que ella luchaba en su corazón.

.

* * *

La próxima vez que vio Neptuno a Urano, fue por casualidad, y por suerte, dada la situación, Urano no la vio. Había una fiesta en Eris, y Neptuno había sido invitada al igual que las senshis del sistema solar exterior, pero inusualmente esta vez ella tuvo deseos de asistir.

Las cosas habían estado tranquillas durante años y los pensamientos martillaban continuamente su cabeza con pensamientos sobre su pesado destino y, una fiesta no iba a hacerla más o menos soldado y podría servir para distraerla, por un tiempo.

Por desgracia, el baile resultó ser más aburrido que una simple distracción y pronto Neptuno se alejó en a los jardines del palacio, pensando en usar el poder de su espejo para regresar a su hogar.

Un laberinto se irguió ante ella, uno muy mal atendido y muy crecido (realmente, nadie pensaría que se encuentra en ese estado) pero al menos era evidentemente el desuso y era una buena pantalla para ocultarse y poder escabullirse con al menos un mínimo de decoro social. Se supone que solo debía de usar su espejo en misión, y aunque quería escapar de ese baile horrible, también era consciente que no debería gastar su energía en algo tan mezquino.

Así que entró en el laberinto y se dejo guiar por el camino hasta que dobló una esquina y de repente se encontró con Urano, presionándose contra otra chica y besándola profundamente, su mandíbula le sugería que la lengua de Urano se encontraba en ese momento en La boca de la otra chica.

Por suerte estaban tan envueltas la una con la otra que ni siquiera escucharon el jadeo ahogado de Neptuno y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta que ella estaba allí, se alejó en silencio y volvió sobre sus pasos fuera del estúpido laberinto para luego utilizar su Espejo para después de todo salir de ese lugar.

* * *

De vuelta en el castillo de Tritón estaba que echaba chispas; quería tirar cosas contra la pared solo para escucharlos hacerse añicos. La visión que había visto estaba tan clara en su cerebro como cualquiera de sus visiones; las manos de esa chica en las caderas de Urano, los dedos blancos por la fuerza que ejercían cuando la sostenía, el ligero movimiento del roce del muslo de Urano entre las piernas de la otra mujer cuando la besaba.

Y la manera en que Urano la miraba; el toque de color se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas, las sorprendentemente largas pestañas revoloteaban sobre sus ojos cerrados, la expresión de la pasión ardiente mientras concentraba cada onza de energía para hacer disfrutar a su pareja.

Antes que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Neptuno estaba pintado, pintado a Urano en colores azul y oro besando a alguna sombra de una chica. De todos modos Urano probablemente había besado a tantas chicas que no habría importado a quien pusiera así que la dejo de esa manera; luego se quedó mirando la imagen terminada en su caballete con el resplandor de la sal quemando sus ojos.

Lo que Urano estaba haciendo, se dijo así misma, era casi inaudito, y perfectamente aceptable socialmente en todo el sistema solar. Así que ¿por qué te turbas Neptuno?

Sí, era cierto que tanto ella como Urano y tenía su deber, y el peso era grande, y eso significaba que nunca tendrían lo que mucha gente tenía como amigos, familia y un sentido de pertenencia al mundo por el que luchaban. Pero nadie ni siquiera la Reina las envidiaría por tomar un amante de vez en cuando para aliviar la omnipresente soledad. Urano no estaba haciendo nada malo al respecto. La misma Neptuno a menudo recibía este tipo de ofertas, pero nunca tuvo el más mínimo interés por ellas.

Nunca había necesitado nada más que su misión y el mar, su música y su arte. Así que ¿por qué empezaba a sentirse como si su vida fuera una existencia tan estéril?

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **.**

* * *

Comentarios:

Si hay algún error en la traducción espero sepan disculpar, estoy un poco oxidada pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Que estén bien.


	2. Capitulo II

**Gracias por los Reviews del Capitulo anterior, me alegra que les guste la historia..**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

La siguiente vez que se vieron, fue en una ocasión en la que Urano salvó la vida de Neptuno. Estaban luchando con un ejército de invasores muy disciplinados, mucho más organizados y formidables que las bandas habituales de monstruos de Raggle-Taggle cuando una ráfaga de energía fue lanzada directamente a la cabeza de Neptuno.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue a Urano de pie junto a ella, luchando contra el enemigo con furia en sus ojos y gritos de muerte y condenación para cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a Neptuno nuevamente.

.

* * *

Neptuno despertó en la tranquilidad de un dormitorio con su cabeza palpitante sintiéndola cerca de seis veces su tamaño normal mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor fuera de control. Las paredes de esta peculiar habitación subían por encima de ella, terminando en espirales puntiagudos, dejando ver la inmensidad del cielo de terciopelo negro brillante junto con sus estrellas.

Más extraño aún fue la extraña calidez familiar a su lado. Volviendo la cabeza rápidamente, sintio como de rayo un dolor a través de su cráneo y lamentando su acción apresurada, Neptuno gimió.

La calidez a su lado se agitó. "¿Neptuno?" -dijo una familiar voz ronca.

Urano se quedo medio encima de ella, colocando sobre el cuerpo de Neptuno un brazo y una pierna de manera protectora. Salvando a Neptuno de tener que moverse de nuevo al elevarse a sí misma un poco y mirándola con una expresión preocupada que parecía haber sido tallada en su cara durante días.

"¿Tu habitacion?" Neptuno preguntó débilmente.

"Miranda estaba mas cerca ", dijo Urano, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente. "Tuve que sacarte de allí tan pronto como me fue posible."

"Pero la invasión ..."

"No te preocupes. Plutón apareció para ayudarme y se encargó de ello."

Plutón. Su misteriosa y rara vez vista aliada. Las cosas debían de haberse puesto muy malas si ella fue llamada a batalla.

"Lo siento Urano. Cometí un error." La admisión fue una vergüenza, temblorosamente susurro. "Gracias por cubrirme. Por hacerte cargo de las cosas." Cuidar de mí, era lo que habia querido decir.

Por alguna razón, Neptuno espera que Urano se regodease. En su lugar, Urano le dio una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, Neptuno sintió que podía mirarla por el resto de sus días.

"De nada," dijo ella, acurrucándose nuevamente en la cama.

Neptuno decidió volver a dormir pensando que la princesa de Urano era una socorrista muy peculiar.

.

* * *

Cuando Neptuno volvió a despertar se sentía más coherente. Su cabeza todavía le dolía, pero podía moverse con cuidado y la mayoría de la niebla en su mente se había despejado. Actualmente, estaba sola en la gran habitación sombría y no parecía haber ningún dispositivo de comunicación cerca.

Eso era extraño, y un poco desconcertante. ¿Acaso su gente sabia lo que le había sucedido? ¿Por qué Urano la habia traido aquí? Neptuno obviamente había sido herida de gravedad en la batalla, y en lugar de llevarla de vuelta a su planeta o al Castillo Triton o incluso a un curandero, Urano la había llevado muy lejos de ahí, la habia llevado a su propia cama personal y aparentemente habia pasado el tiempo durmiendo con ella lejos de los ojos del mundo.

Cuanto más regresaban las facultades de pensar Neptuno, más se daba cuenta de lo ... Bueno, loco, que todo esto parecía. Decidió que sería mejor levantarse de la cama y tratar de, al menos, encontrar una manera de ponerse en contacto con alguien de su planeta, pero cuando llegó a sentarse sus miembros exhaustos decidieron no obedecerle. Realmente no podía hacer nada por el momento, y de alguna manera, estaba segura, era culpa de Urano.

Neptuno entonces se dio cuenta que había dos puertas en la habitación, una puerta doble de arco que ella presumia la llevaría al resto del castillo y otra puerta más pequeña que tal vez la llevaría a una habitación contigua - tal vez algún tipo de vestuario, ya que esta habitación, a pesar de su tamaño, no contenía casi nada, a excepción de la cama.

Mientras consideraba su próximo movimiento, y trataba de reunir las energías para tratar de levantarse nuevamente, la mitad de la puerta de arco se abrió lo suficiente para dejar entrar a Urano, con una bandeja cargada precariamente contra su cadera.

Mirando a Neptuno complacida de verla despierta, cerró la puerta detrás de ella (apenas dando Neptuno la oportunidad de ver qué había más allá) dirigiéndose a la cama.

"Te he traído algo de comida," dijo, colocando la bandeja en su parte superior. "Una selección de las delicias de Urano. Es hora de que empieces a comer de nuevo."

A la vista y el olor de la comida, Neptuno encontró su estómago vergonzosamente retumbante.

Urano levantó una ceja. "Pensé que se suponía que la dama es elegante en todo momento?" bromeó.

Neptuno se recostó contra las almohadas. "Se trata de la mayor cantidad de elegancia que puedo manejar en este momento", dijo con voz débil.

Urano empezó a servir una especie de bebida humeante oscura almibarada en dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana. "No te preocupes. Aun te ves hermosa." Sus ojos eran cálidos mientras le entregaba una de las tazas a Neptuno. Neptuno no pudo averiguar si todavía estaba bromeando o no.

"Urano…"

"Mmm?" Urano bebió su taza de jarabe en un solo bocado. "Realmente debes probar esto pero ten cuidado -. Es fuerte, sin embargo, Esta es la mejor manera de beberlo.".

Neptuno tomó su taza y arrugó la nariz ante el olor amargo.

"¿De que esta hecho?" -preguntó ella con recelo.

"Granos."

"¿Granos ?"

"Confía en mí", dijo Urano, parpadeándole de una manera que era entrañable pero de alguna manera muy preocupante, activando cada hueso sospechoso en el cuerpo de Neptuno.

Con cautela, Neptuno tomó un sorbo de la bebida, y comenzó a toser cuando sintió como el calor del líquido amargo llegaba hasta el fondo.

"¡Es horrible!" se quedó sin aliento y se apresuró a colocarlo de nuevo en la bandeja.

Urano parecía increíblemente herido. "Es la bebida más popular en mi planeta! Todo el mundo bebe."

"Todo lo que puedo decir es - que explica muchas cosas", dijo secamente Neptuno.

"¡Neptuno!"

Viendo que Urano estaba a punto de lanzarle una larga y apasionada conferencia elogiando las virtudes de la horrible bebida amarga, Neptuno levanto rápidamente una mano suplicante.

"Urano, dimelo más tarde. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir. Sabe mi pueblo que estoy aquí? No es que no este agradecida por rescatarme, pero realmente debería ponerme en contacto con mi planeta y mis asesores. ¿Hay alguna manera de que pudiera hacer eso? "

"Claro."

Urano se levantó de la cama y desapareció brevemente detrás de la puerta más pequeña, regresando con una pequeña tableta que le entregó a Neptuno. "Puede utilizar esto, siempre que lo desees."

Al parecer, Neptuno se dio cuenta que su pueblo efectivamente, sabia dónde estaba y le habían dejado al cuidado de Urano ya que era demasiado peligroso que ella se moviera en su actual estado debido a sus lesiones. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba despierta, le ofrecieron venir a recogerla de inmediato si era lo que deseaba.

Neptuno vaciló. Podía sentir a Urano observándola de reojo.

"Gracias, pero eso no será necesario. La princesa de Urano ha tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerme su hospitalidad y por el momento prefiero esperar a recuperarme plenamente antes de emprender un viaje tan largo. Me estare contactando con regularidad. Buenas noches".

Urano la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa. Neptuno suspiró.

"Urano, tengo un favor que pedirte. Uno grande en realidad."

"¿De que se trata?"

"¿Podrías mantener un ojo alrededor de Neptuno mientras estoy así? Sé que tienes tus propios deberes, pero ... Estaría feliz de devolverte el favor algún día. Estare en deuda contigo."

"Neptuno, he estado haciendo eso. No es algo que tienes que pedirme. De todos modos las cosas han estado tranquilas desde el último ataque. No creo que nadie nos moleste por un tiempo."

"Bueno, entonces, tal vez podrías contarme sobre la historia del resto de este alimento y vamos a ver si puedo encontrar algo que realmente pueda comer?"

Los ojos de Urano se iluminaron con alegría, y ella la miro de igual manera.

.

* * *

"¿Entonces soy tu última conquista?" Neptuno susurró más tarde esa noche.

Urano se movio adormilada. "¿Qué?"

"Urano, debes darte cuenta de lo extraño que todo esto es. Incluso si Miranda era un lugar seguro y el más cercano para que me llevaras, se trata de un castillo. Es enorme. No tenías que meterme en tu propia cama."

"Es cierto. Pero en esta cama puedo tener puesto un ojo en ti. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle a la reina si dejo que te pase algo? Ella estaría furiosa conmigo. Además, ¿A qué te refieres con "última conquista?" Además ¿Quién dice que tengo una conquista?"

"Yo te vi," admitió Neptuno, "en Eris."

Solo en ese momento, por el tono de voz de Urano, Neptuno tardíamente considero la posibilidad de que en realidad, la chica no había sido una conquista; que tal vez Urano no era la mujeriega que había supuesto. Pero, ¿qué otra opción dejaba eso? Que Urano y la chica - que la chica y Urano

Durante un tiempo, Urano se quedó en silencio. Diciendo finalmente: "Ella está casada, pero la veo de vez en cuando. A veces simplemente no me gusta estar sola."

Neptuno se acercó a acariciar su mano, sintió un egoísta alivio. "¿Pensaste que iba a ser como tu tutora del Sistema Solar externo?"

"No como esto," susurró Urano, sus palabras dolía. "Sabes, una vez escuché a la Reina Serenity y a Plutón decir algo acerca de nosotras, mucho antes de que nos conociéramos. Dijeron que nuestros planetas harian que estuviéramos juntas. Siempre pensé que quería decir ... Que había alguien en el mundo sólo para mí. Es lo que imaginaba. Estúpido, ¿no? "

"Urano, estoy segura de que la Reina y Plutón quisieron decir que nos harian luchar juntas," dijo Neptuno, reprimiendo un escalofrío al pensar en todas las otras formas que podrían encajar.

"Y por qué no otras cosas también? Podríamos estar juntas, el viento y las olas. ¿No te gustaría probar?"

"Así que me trajiste aquí para seducirme."

"Confía en mí Neptuno, sabrías si estuviera tratando de seducirte." Urano sonaba divertida.

La verdad era preocupante. Debido a que Neptuno ya estaba medio - seducida y al parecer Urano ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

Ella sólo olía muy bien como un fresco y salvaje viento; Neptuno podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y tenía el tal vez desafortunado conocimiento que Urano era sin duda una muy buena besadora y además probablemente buena en muchas otras cosas.

"¿Neptuno?"

"Siempre pensé que nunca necesitaria nada en una misión. Una compañera no sería más que una distracción, alguien que me detuviera. No estaba contenta cuando me enteré de que iba a tener una".

"¿Todavía te sientes así?" Urano se movió de modo que pudiera mirarla, la gravedad de la cuestión parecía oscurecer sus ojos a un azul cobalto.

Neptuno respondió con una pregunta propia. "Después que caí, ¿por qué me protegiste arriesgándote en la batalla;? Arriesgaste todo por mí.".

Urano le sonrió y acerco su mano para alisar unos rizos de la cara de Neptuno, su toque fue sorprendentemente suave. "Neptuno, aca estamos muy lejos del Reino de la Luna. Si no nos cuidamos la una a la otra, ¿quién lo hará?"

Ella sostuvo la mirada de Neptuno por unos momentos, y luego apartó su mano, dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

Neptuno se apartó de ella y trató de que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieran.

.

.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, Neptuno ganó fuerza rápidamente. Sin decir nada, ella seguía compartiendo la cama de Urano, y a Urano no parecía importarle. Dio a Neptuno una oscura sensación de satisfacción conocer que Urano tenía cualquier cantidad de molestos hábitos para dormir, incluyendo murmurar en sueños, tirando y girando casi todas las noches las cobijas hasta que estas quedaban impotentes a los pies de la cama. Incluso en su sueño era tan inquieta como el mismo viento.

En un frente más peligroso, Neptuno se descubrió que Urano tenía la desconcertante costumbre de dormir solo en una camisa de lino suelta anillada con muy poco o nada debajo y a medida que los días pasaban ella luchaba una batalla cada vez más desesperada para fingir que esto no le afectaba.

Una mañana Neptuno despertó como de costumbre para ver un cielo azul brillante por encima de ella. También como de costumbre, Urano había pateado la mayoría de las sabanas, y habia comenzado a suceder con una regularidad preocupante que esto, el simple hecho de mirarla era suficiente para provocar el deseo en Neptuno.

Urano había tenido la amabilidad de traerle algunos materiales de arte, y habia sido colocada cerca de la cama para evitar que ella se levantara por mucho tiempo, Neptuno tomó su cuaderno de dibujo, un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. Como ocurría a menudo, la camisa de Urano estaba mostrando mucho más de su pecho de lo que estaba destinado a mostrar. Neptuno sintió en sus dedos una comezón y sus mejillas calentarse, mientras dibujaba la curva de esos pechos y los pezones de color rosa, los pensamientos que destellaban en su mente radicaban en el hecho de pensar cómo se sentiría trazar esas deliciosas curvas con algo más que la punta de su lápiz .

Ella se cerro de golpe el cuaderno de dibujo cuando Urano comenzó a moverme con un gemido. La mayor parte del tiempo, y de hecho igual que esta mañana, despertar parecía ser un proceso largo, por parte de Urano, con la participación de varios minutos de estiramiento, enroscarse, gemir y en fin una resistencia en general antes que finalmente abriera los ojos.

"Neptuno", murmuró, medio sentándose y quitándose el pelo de los ojos. "¿Cómo te las arreglas para siempre despertar tan temprano? Sigues estando convaleciente."

La voz de Urano era ronca por el sueño, enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Neptuno que causaron que ella haga su respuesta de manera recatada.

"Me fui a la cama a una hora razonable. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tu anoche? Te fuiste por años."

"Mirando las estrellas", dijo Urano de manera soñadora.

"Y no me invitas?"

"¡Pensé que estabas dormida!"

"Hum. Bueno, lo estaba. O algo así."

Sus ojos calleron en el cuaderno de bocetos, Urano preguntó con una sonrisa, "¿Me estabas dibujando de nuevo?"

"Quizás." Neptuno alisó la portada de su cuaderno de dibujo, mirando hacia abajo en lugar de a Urano. "Eres un buen modelo para dibujar", admitió. "Incluso cuando estás dormida, hay esta energía alrededor de tí. Es un reto capturar a alguien en reposo que aún rezumbe tanta vitalidad."

"¿Me dejas ver?"

"No está terminado."

"Tu dices eso de casi todos los bocetos que haces. Creo que sólo estás dejándome fuera."

"¡Oye!"

Antes de que Neptuno pudiera detenerla, Urano se había levantado de la cama, extendió un brazo y cogió el cuaderno de dibujo. En otras circunstancias, los reflejos de Neptuno habrían sido lo suficientemente rápidos para arrebatárselo a tiempo, o, en su defecto, habría al menos tenido la fuerza para tratar de luchar contra Urano para recuperar el objeto de vuelta.

Sin embargo, con su recuperación aun en proceso, Neptuno logró levantarse de manera vertiginosa, mareándose en el momento; deteniéndose asi misma para estabilizarse con una mano en el respaldo de la silla cuando la sala se sacudió a su alrededor, irritantemente consciente de que Urano sabía que estaba en clara desventaja, y que había usado esto en su contra.

Mientras tanto, Urano se había vuelto a colocar cómodamente en la cama, contra varias almohadas y fue revisando los bocetos que Neptuno había hecho en su tiempo libre.

"Eres muy talentosa", dijo Urano con admiración.

"Gracias. Incluso la Reina Serenity ha elegido alguna de mis obras de arte para mostrar en su palacio, asi que, de hecho, soy muy consciente de eso."

"Bien." Dijo Urano con ojos brillantes dándole a Neptuno una amplia sonrisa. "No estoy segura de cómo se sentiría la reina si supiera que dibujas cosas como estas."

Por supuesto que había llegado el boceto que Neptuno acababa de estar trabajando.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, Neptuno lo señaló secamente, "Eso es arte, Urano. ¿Ha estado alguna vez en una galería de arte? te puedo asegurar que hay más desnudos como este."

Urano en realidad parecía sorprendida. "Piensas en mi cuerpo como arte?"

Neptuno permitió que sus ojos perduran un largo tiempo en el cuerpo delgado de Urano, en las curvas de sus pechos y caderas, que eran más evidentes en su actual escaso atuendo que en la ropa que normalmente llevaba o en el uniforme senshi.

Entonces, Urano se rió. En realidad se rió de ella, haciendo que Neptuno subiera sus ojos rápidamente. Bruscamente, dijo: "Bueno, si no quieres que te vea así, deberías de ponerte algo bajo la camisa antes de ir a la cama! ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que voy a esbozar, si he permanecido atrapada en esta habitación?"

"Es muy incómodo dormir así. Además, yo te puedo mostrar más de mí, si quisiera. No tengo ninguna objeción en absoluto."

La voz de Urano se había reducido a una cáscara coqueta y Neptuno tuvo una visión repentina de terminar el boceto de Urano y luego hacer el amor con ella, tocándola en todos los lugares que el lápiz había capturado previamente en el papel.

Su profundo rubor traicionó sus pensamientos, y Urano sonrió y comenzó a desnudarse para ella.

"¡No!"

El borde de la voz de Neptuno hizo que Urano se congelara en el acto de quitarse la camisa.

"Neptuno? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Neptuno descubrió que estaba temblando, todos sus hormigueos anteriores de deseo se transformaron en un pozo de ansiedad. ¿Qué era lo que Urano le estaba ofreciendo? Ser la sustituta de la chica de Eris? ¿Algo más? Neptuno se conocía a sí misma lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no se conformaría con nada menos que todo, especialmente no con Urano.

Pero incluso si ese fue el acuerdo sobre la mesa, Neptuno no sabía si podía hacer frente a eso. ¿Cómo iba a aprender a dejar a alguien entrar cuando había pasado una eternidad construyendo un muro para mantener a otros afuera?

Urano dejó su camisa caer de nuevo en su lugar. "Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda."

Ella parecía genuinamente arrepentida; tal vez incluso un poco disgustada consigo misma. Neptuno bajó los ojos con aire de culpabilidad. "No está fuera de lugar", respondió ella en voz baja. "Sólo soy ... yo no debería seguir aquí. Debo ir a casa."

"¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres?"

El tono de la voz de Urano dijo que no le creía.

"Simplemente ... No podemos hacer esto Urano."

Sin mirar, Neptuno sabía que Urano tenía tormentas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué no?" exigió.

"Nuestro deber. Nuestro destino ..."

"No me vengas con esa mierda de destino! No se trata de eso. Tienes miedo."

Neptuno finalmente levantó la cabeza. "¿Y qué si lo tengo? ¿No es eso una razón suficiente para ti?"

Con frustración Urano frunció el ceño y tratando de suavizar un poco su voz dijo, "no hay nada que temer, Neptuno. Lo prometo."

Ella todavía estaba sentada en la cama, con el rostro hacia Neptuno, con una expresión demasiada abierta y atractiva. Neptuno tragó saliva, recordando como Urano había mirado a la otra chica cuando la besó, con ganas, con una profundidad de deseo que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta este momento; con sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos alcanzándola para sostenerla.

Y fue peor porque Urano le estaba ofreciendo a ella todo lo que quería.

Lágrimas moldearon los ojos de Neptuno, y con un grito ahogado agarro la tableta que Urano le había entregado días atrás y huyo de la habitación, llamando a sus asesores en el primer pasillo en que se detuvo.

El embajador de Neptuno en Urano se declaró dispuesto a recibirla y llevarla inmediatamente a su planeta si eso era lo que ella quería, y eso era todo la invitación que Neptuno necesito. Dejó Miranda de inmediato, haciendo caso omiso de Urano cuando la llamaba y haciendo también caso omiso de la mano que se poso en ella justo antes de que desapareciera.

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios:_**

 ** _Saben con respecto a la bebida que Urano le da a Neptuno...Urano dice que son "Beans" en teoria entiendo que son frijoles pero no se; me pareció raro eso, asi que usando mi poderoso diccionario entendí que también se refiere a Aluvias o Granos por lo tanto en mi análisis mental usando un pizarron, dibujos y todo entendí que se refería a granos pero de café...lo cual confirme luego XD_**

 ** _Lo que me pareció muy ingenioso de parte de esta escritora sobre la razón por la cual a Haruka le gusta el Café ya que en la serie se ve que lo bebe con frecuencia._**

 ** _Si hay algo mal traducido por favor ayúdenme diciéndome en donde esta el error para que tengamos una mejor historia al español para todos y todas._**

 ** _Gracias nuevamente a los que leen y dejan comentarios._**

 ** _Que estén bien._**


	3. Capitulo III

**Gracias por los Reviews del Capitulo anterior, me alegra que les guste la historia..**

 **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen...**

 **LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, SE QUE NO ESTAN ACOSTUMBRAD S A QUE ME RETRASE PERO ESTO DEL AMOR ME HA TENIDO ALGO OCUPADITA, A PARTE EL TRABAJO Y UNA MI GRIPE DE HACE UN MES ME DEJAN SIN GANAS DE CASI** **NADA.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **.**

Urano miró con cierto temor el grueso tomo frente a ella. Muchas de sus páginas ya estaban marcados con una colección desordenada de notas adhesivas multicolores. Los colores habían sido originalmente concebido como un sistema para diferenciar entre los distintos temas tratados en el tomo, pero pronto se habían vuelto tan complejo y confuso para ser de esta técnica algo casi inútil.

Los rituales de cortejo de Neptuno eran endiabladamente difíciles.

Antes de su último encuentro desastroso con Neptuno, Urano había sido vagamente consciente de que el cortejo de Neptuno era tan diferente al de su propio mundo, pero hasta que había metido las manos en una copia de la guía de cortejo neptuniano, no tenía ni idea de lo complicado que realmente era.

Tampoco se había dado cuenta cuantas reglas había roto ofreciéndose a Neptuno en la forma en que lo hizo. En términos del planeta de Neptuno, Urano había hecho un insulto digno de seria censura social. No era de extrañar que Neptuno se hubiera escapado y se negara a verla desde entonces.

Probablemente Urano habia tenido suerte, ya que su comportamiento podía haber dado lugar a que Neptuno la huebiera ahogado con uno de sus ataques de agua.

En este punto, lo más sensato sería renunciar, pero a pesar de que Urano era conocida por muchas cualidades incluyendo su valentía y su valor en la batalla, otros la consideraban sensata, pero rara vez esta cualidad estaba en lo alto de su lista de prioridades.

Así que estudió el maldito tomo un poco más, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para descifrar los misterios arcanos de cómo cortejar adecuadamente a una princesa neptuniana, mientras se preguntaba en el fondo de su mente cómo era que lograban los neptunianos llega tan lejos al grado de reproducirse con todos esas reglas de cortejo.

Parecía haber una etiqueta para todo. Si uno estaba asistiendo a una fiesta del té, el ofrecer la pieza más grande de la torta a la persona elegible era considerado una marca de estima y favor, aunque no podía haber una discrepancia tal tamaño entre otros invitados para que estos no se sintieran menospreciados.

En algunos contextos, las flores eran malas, consideradas demasiadas burdas o la marca de un corazón inconstante, pero en otros se celebraba por ser una de las manifestaciones más puras de lo que se describiría como "casta fidelidad e inquebrantable alto e ideal amor inocente".

Urano mentalmente saco por completo de la lista las flores.

Entregar Pañuelos Bordados parecía estar muy bien pensado, pero Urano no tenia ninguna ilusión en cuanto a sus habilidades en esa área, y conseguir a alguien más para hacerlo y luego presentarlo como un regalo propio era más insulto que presentar un artículo mal bordado.

Lo qué Urano necesitaba era algo digno de la princesa del mar. Algo que demostrara que lo que Urano deseaba era más que una breve unión de carne con Neptuno.

Y fue entonces cuando finalmente tropezó con un capítulo sobre las perlas; Perlas legendarias y antiguas, tan raras que se pensaba que ya no existían. Las perlas más puras del mar, encontradas en el océano más profundo y custodiado por el dragón de mar azul en su guarida bajo el agua.

La costumbre decía que si un pretendiente presentaba dicha perla al heredero de Neptuno era significativo de una promesa sincera de amor y declaración de deseo de hacer los votos; sin embargo eso había sido hace tanto tiempo que incluso precedió a la época en la que Neptuno y Urano habían despertado para proteger sus respectivos planetas.

Ninguna de estas perlas era conocida por su existencia en ningún lugar del reino de la Luna. Nadie más podría ofrecer a Neptuno un regalo de esa naturaleza para comparar. Urano entrecerró los ojos en la ilustración del dragón marino que acompañaba el texto sobre las perlas. Grandioso este tenía un montón de dientes muy afilados.

.

.

* * *

El próximo baile de la Luna seria pronto y eso significaba un gran problema para Neptuno ya que para su mala fortuna tendría que ver a Urano de nuevo. Habían pasado varios meses desde el incidente en el dormitorio de Urano, tiempo durante el cual Neptuno había negado todo contacto con ella por miedo a lo que la locura de su corazón podría llevarla a hacer, al avistar de nuevo esos expresivos ojos verdes medio-escondidos detrás de las hebras pálidas de cabello azotado por el viento.

Neptuno soñaba a veces con Urano -, sueños enloquecedores y sudorosos, pero incluso eso no era el problema. O más bien, era un problema, pero en realidad sólo un síntoma del problema principal el cual era que a Neptuno le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil de imaginar un futuro sin que Urano tuviera un significado tan poderoso en ella.

Y eso… Eso era aterrador.

Desde su nacimiento, Neptuno había entendido implícitamente que su deber era difícil y solitario. Se requería el desarrollo de una personalidad fuerte y la perspectiva de que muchos nunca habrían tenido el valor de seguirle. Se requería autonomía, auto-conocimiento; operar con la conciencia constante de que si las cosas iban mal, nadie vendría a salvarla. Requirió empujarse a sí misma constantemente en todas las actividades, ya que la capacidad, la fuerza de voluntad y la negativa a renunciar, algún día podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Era necesario ser fuerte; cultivar tenacidad y pensar poco, en todo caso, con cada victoria obtenida mas se alejaba del resto del mundo, creando tras de si una estela de leyenda tras sus pasos.

Vivir de esa manera, Daba poco espacio para el amor.

Y sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo caprichoso del corazón de Neptuno que insistía con Urano. Pero ¿cómo funcionaria? ¿Cómo podría Neptuno mantener todas esas barreras que ella necesitaba para luchar, como podria abrir su corazón a su compañera, la cual lo había desnudado ante ella, porque no se llegaron a conocer en otro tiempo donde la existencia le permitiría dormir segura en el círculo cálido de los brazos de Urano?

¿Y si ella se abría a sí misma al amor, y encontraba que no podía ser mas un soldado?

Evitar el baile hubiera sido el mejor curso de acción, pero eso habría creado demasiada charla, y la mayor murmuración no seria la parte acerca de la estancia de Neptuno en la cama de Urano. No, si Neptuno no iba al baile, lo que la gente realmente diría era que ella y la Reina estaban en malos términos, y Neptuno desde luego no podía darse el lujo de tener ese tipo de propaganda.

Para empeorar las cosas, este baile iba a ser una noche como otras, sin consecuencias, un evento en el cual Neptuno no tenia el más mínimo interés, aparte de ser una buena oportunidad para ir a la cama temprano y recuperar el sueño.

* * *

Ese día, ella no se admitiría a sí misma que se vestía con mucho cuidado mientras se preparaba para el baile en la habitación de invitados, ni que ella estaba buscando a alguien en particular mientras acechaba el salón de baile del palacio el cual estaba lleno, dejando a un lado a los conocidos y admiradores por igual. En su intención de no-búsqueda sirvió para encontrar a Venus junto a ella, resplandeciente y brillante por la energía reflejada de tantos corazones desenfrenados.

"Neptuno;? -Dijo una voz a su espalda -¿Cómo estás, espero que te hayas recuperado completamente de tu lesión?"

"No fue tan malo", dijo brevemente Neptuno. "Estoy bien gracias."

Venus le dio una mirada de complicidad. "No fue tan malo? Eso no es lo que he oído. Me enteré de que estuviste fuera por varios días, y que Urano barrió el campo de batalla y que fuiste confinada en su castillo, no dejando que nadie se te acercara."

"Eso no es del todo cierto."

"Hmm. Entonces tal vez no te interese saber que actualmente Urano no tiene ningún amante?"

Neptuno dio a Venus una mirada penetrante. "¿Por qué debería preocuparme por eso?"

Como si Neptuno no hubiera dicho nada, Venus continuó: "Ella tenía por un tiempo un ... amorío con una mujer casada, pero al parecer se ha disuelto de manera amistosa, por mutuo acuerdo. No mucho después regresaste a Neptuno para terminar tu convalecencia. Una curiosa coincidencia, ¿no? "

"En el nombre de la Luna Venus, como sabes tu todo eso?"

Venus alegremente hizo un gesto con la mano. "Oh, tengo mis maneras. Pero puedes estar segura que Urano tendrá un buen número de admiradores esta noche con la esperanza de ganar su afecto." Ella dio a Neptuno una molesta y casi arrogante sonrisa. "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una sacerdotisa de fuego a quien cortejar."

Después de la salida de Venus, Neptuno tomó la bebida más cercana y escapó hacia los jardines.

* * *

Es cierto que esta estrategia no había funcionado bien para ella la última vez que lo había intentado, sin embargo razonó que mientras evitara cualquier laberinto a su paso estaría segura. Un trago o dos de su copa la estabilizaron lo suficiente que casi podría comenzar a apreciar estar aquí, era rara la oportunidad que tenia de ver el brillante corazón de cristal del reino que ella protegida.

Pero incluso ahora era más fácil verlo a lo lejos y se dio cuenta que sólo así era capaz de apreciar plenamente lo mucho que este mundo significaba para ella. Vio la brecha que existía entre lo que los ciudadanos de la Luna vivían y lo que ella misma vivía, y sabía que su existencia no podría sobrevivir sin su propia gravedad.

"Privando al baile de tu hermosa presencia, Neptuno?"

Silenciosa y sigilosa como el viento llegó Urano. Su voz era juguetona pero no burlona, y el corazón de Neptuno saltó un poco al tenerla tan cerca otra vez, finalmente, después de no verla en mas de un mes en el que, en retrospectiva, había estado en un mundo que parecía sombrío y solitario, más aun, ahora que Urano estaba acá de nuevo.

Sin esperar una invitación, Urano se sentó junto a Neptuno con una sonrisa de soslayo y un movimiento de su rubio pelo. Ella había elegido llevar el uniforme militar de su planeta, al menos una versión más elaborada de lo que denotaba su estatus como la princesa de su planeta y el líder técnico de las tropas de Urano, aunque en la práctica la senshi muy rara vez luchaba con sus fuerzas civiles.

"Pensé que habías dicho que llevabas vestidos cuando estabas en presencia de la reina Serenity"

Con una risa suave, Urano cruzó las piernas y apoyó su peso en los brazos, inclinando su cabeza hacia el resplandeciente palacio. Yo; llegué aquí ayer y completé mis funciones de vestir bajo mi resistencia. Una vez al año es todo lo que puedo manejar. Lo siento si no estoy a su altura"

"No; dijo Neptuno te ves ... muy guapa;

Neptuno observo como Urano se coloreo con una miraba con una pizca de sorpresa, y rompió rápidamente el contacto con sus ojos, su corazón empezó a martillar mientras sentía la mirada reflexiva de Urano que al parecer la estaba evaluando.

La cadencia suave de una brisa suave fue su respuesta. "Gracias, Neptuno. Tu también te ves hermosa, pero eso es obvio, y estoy segura que muchos ya te han hecho ese cumplido sobre lo elegante que eres. Me alegro de verte fuerte".

"¿Fuerte?";

Era una observación que hizo perder el equilibrio a Neptuno. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente, había estado esperando que Urano se sintiera impresionada por su aspecto - Neptuno podría parecer una perfección de una manera que pocos podían hacerlo, y había puesto más esfuerzo de lo habitual en ello esta noche. Pero después de lo dicho, sabía que no la había impresionado como esperaba; Urano simplemente la había dado un cumplido.

Cualquiera podía hacer eso.

Con una capacidad aparentemente natural, Urano había visto más profundo, al fuego de la guerrera que ardía en el corazón de Neptuno, y si fue intencional o no, sus palabras la arrastraron sólo una fracción más cercana a la línea que la aterraba la cual ni ella sabia cual era, excepto que no quería dejar de tocar a Urano.

"Te estás olvidando", dijo Urano, "que la última vez que te vi, te estabas recuperando de una lesión grave. Es bueno ver que estás bien"

"Urano, con respecto a eso";

"No, Neptuno, lo se ... yo estaba fuera de lugar. Con respecto a todo. No te culpo por no querer tener nada que ver conmigo estos últimos meses.";

Una vez más Neptuno fue tomada por sorpresa. Esta Urano no estaba siendo coqueta, no exageradamente, como Neptuno había asumido era una parte indeleble de su personalidad. Ella estaba pisando con cuidado, con cuidado, pareciendo comprobar como se sentía Neptuno con ella.

Sonrió al desconcierto de Neptuno, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el palacio. "Es hermoso, ¿verdad? La Luna? Nosotros no llegamos a verla mucho en donde estamos";

Neptuno también mirada hacia el palacio con un dolor en el corazón, aunque probablemente tenía más que ver con la cercanía de la soldado a su lado que la belleza del palacio. Ella respondió sin estar realmente segura de lo que estaba tratando de decir, sin embargo, de alguna manera estaba segura de que Urano entendería. "La Luna brilla con luz de esperanza y risa, me alegro estar dedicada a su servicio. Estoy contenta de ser capaz de ver la belleza que protegemos. Pero cuando estoy aquí, me acuerdo ... que donde yo pertenezco, es en el sistema solar exterior";.

"No"; dijo Urano ensoñadoramente, "el cielo es tan grande que podría volar para siempre y nunca llegar al final de el";

Haciendo eco de ella, Neptuno añadió, "hay océanos tan profundos que podía bucear y nunca llegar al fondo";

Urano sonrió con diversión. "Quizás somos demasiados salvajes, para todo esto. Tal vez aunque duela, pertenecemos allí a los confines del Imperio, donde no hay nada que constríñenos, nada que nos impida llegar hacia el mismos límites de nuestros poderes ...";

Su voz se hundió en la distancia. Le había sugerido que ella era igual de salvaje, sugirió que era como el mar con los fuertes vientos de una tormenta de invierno.

Allí estaban los sonidos distantes de una melodía a la deriva fuera del palacio, demasiado perfecto y preciso para el gusto de Neptuno, una música carente de emoción, destinada a ser bailada con pasos formales que eran la expresión del rito social en lugar de la intimidad del mismo baile.

Con una sonrisa en los bordes de los labios, se levantó y le tendió la mano. "Urano, ¿Te gustaría bailar?";

"¿Qué?"

"Asumo que puedes?";

"Pero quieres bailar ... Eso?"; El disgusto en el tono de Urano expresó claramente su opinión acerca de la música.

"No tenemos que seguir las reglas. Podemos bailar toda la melodía como queramos";

Ahora era Urano la que parecía que había sido arrojada fuera de balance, tal y como había sido la intención parcial de Neptuno. Estaba decidida a no ser la única que tenía que reevaluarse continuamente esa noche.

"Esa no ... No es la respuesta que pensé que me darías";.

"Tal vez hay un lado de mí que es menos adecuado de lo que pensabas", bromeó Neptuno, Urano se paso su mano por sus rebeldes mechones.

Ella cerró la mano, tiró de Urano y bailaron, abandonando sin lamentar las lecciones que les dio una corte cuando eran demasiado pequeñas. Sus pasos se transformaron primero en una música de libertad, y fue como un eco más dulce, más inocente de lo que Neptuno había sentido la primera vez que luchó junto a Urano en la batalla. Ellas coincidían perfectamente entre sí, se movían con gracia y fluidez, y la sonrisa que tenía Urano podía haber sido confundida con presunción sino fuera tan tierna.

El cuerpo de Urano era más suave que lo que de Neptuno espera; se encontró con que se aferraba a la seda de su camisa para dejar las manos vagar, explorando esa extensión de piel suave y las curvas que tentadoramente estaban a su alcance.

Sentía que las costillas de Urano se expandian contra su propio pecho mientras le daba una extraña especie de suspiro, mechones de cabello caían en sus ojos mientras miraba hacia Neptuno con una expresión entre peligrosamente cerca de la línea de seguridad de Neptuno que seguia diciéndose a sí misma que esa linea no la iban a cruzar.

"Siempre eres tan descuidada!"; ella se quejó, metiendo los mechones detrás de la oreja de Urano."; tu cabello Nunca..."

La risa retumbó en el pecho de Urano. "Creo que has perdido el derecho a sermonearme cuando estamos bailando en el baile de la reina la música sin corte tradicional";

Sus ojos eran claros y sin preocupaciones; la soledad que Neptuno recordaba eran desterradas por la magia de la danza. Y en ese momento, Neptuno quería más que nada ver a Urano mirándola de esa manera. Caliente. Contenta. Enamorada. Enamorada de ella.

Neptuno dio un suspiro tembloroso y sus pies tropezaron deteniéndola. Recordó lo que Urano había dicho la última vez que habían estado en una situación como ésta; que no había nada que temer. Escuchando su sangre galopando fuera de control en sus oídos, con su piel crepitante como un rayo en respuesta a cada leve movimiento que hacia Urano, casi podía creerlo, y allí estaba en la línea, la pequeña línea, incluso si mil años pasaran, ella no olvidaría la mirada que Urano le estaba dando ahora, y no importaba cuán persistente Urano podría ser, había que pensar en cuantas veces mas Neptuno le podría rechazar antes de que desapareciera para siempre.

"¿Neptuno?"; Siguiendo sus movimientos, Urano también se detuvo la preocupación nublando su felicidad mientras examinaba ansiosamente la cara de Neptuno. "¿Qué pasa?";

"Nada";, dijo Neptuno, Urano la tiró hacia ella y la besó.

La boca de Urano se congeló en los de ella, sorprendida por un momento, luego se hizo un ruido suave en su garganta y se puso más cerca de Neptuno, con una mano apretada alrededor de su cintura, la otra hasta llegaba a la cuna de su mejilla.

Tenía que reconocer que la experiencia de Neptuno en situaciones como estas era limitaba, pero no había esperado que Urano fuera tan suave; no después de haber sido inadvertidamente testigo en Eris, y lo que vio en Miranda. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, ella habría dicho que Urano como amante estaría llena de pasión, pero carente de finura, que no seria capaz de moverse a cualquier velocidad que no fuera sus ciclones habituales.

Pero Urano sólo presiono los labios de Neptuno, no trato de profundizar el beso, no parecía tener prisa en absoluto. Su pulgar se barrió sobre el pómulo de Neptuno en una tierna caricia y - Ella estaba esperando, se dio cuenta Neptuno; que estaba pidiendo lo que quería y estaba esperando por ella.

Neptuno hizo un sonido que ella ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacer y besó con fuerza a Urano, más profundo, más cerca y sintió como se incendiaba y algo explotaba dentro de ella.

Fue Urano que se retiró en ese momento, la expresión de sus ojos en algún lugar entre el shock y la sorpresa... "Neptuno"; El borde áspero de su voz, sin duda causo en Neptuno que el deseo le quemara aún más ";¿Qué? Pensaste que la realeza neptuniana... No hacia este tipo de cosas?"; "Que no nos besamos?"; Neptuno susurró, sus palabras cayendo por su propia voluntad en una cadencia baja de seducción.

Urano hizo un esfuerzo visible para ordenar sus dispersos pensamientos; "¿Con este acto de progreso, no estas rompiendo un millón de reglas de etiqueta de Neptuno?";

"¿Crees que me importa eso Urano? , pero el punto aqui es -¿Cuándo te tomaste es tiempo de aprender sobre la etiqueta de Neptuno?";

"Después de la última vez, cuando las cosas no fueron tan bien."; Urano le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Obviamente"; Neptuno la besó de nuevo. "Las cosas"; prometió, "irán mejor esta noche.";

"¿Esta noche?";

"No es eso lo que todos hacen en estos bailes?";

"Y eso es lo que quieres de mí?"; preguntó Urano, sus ojos ya no se reflejaban la felicidad que Neptuno deseaba ver. "Una noche sin consecuencia?";

"¿Quién está pasando por aca para comprobar que todos los invitados están siguiendo las reglas, Urano? ¿Qué razón tendría de todos modos? A quién le importa lo que hacen dos soldados entre sí del borde del sistema solar exterior?";

Retrocediendo, Urano quedó en silencio, sólo el destello de intensidad en sus ojos delataban su emoción. "Me importa, Neptuno. A mi me importa mucho que es exactamente en lo nos estamos adentrando aquí, y cómo nos referimos a la Última vez, creo que has entendido mal lo que estaba ofreciéndote. Mi pueblo es bastante sencillo cuando se trata de cuestiones de atracción y del corazón. No tendemos a hacer estas cosas complicadas. Creo que es algo acerca de la vida en el desierto... Tiras lejos las frivolidades y deja sólo lo que importa. Honestidad. Lealtad. Amor. Cuando queremos estar con alguien, la presencia de esos sentimientos tan profundamente se manifiestan y raramente sentimos la necesidad de articularlos. Tal vez ante los forasteros les parezca que lo que hacemos es frío o grosero, pero entre nosotros, entendemos. Y esa mañana, lo que te estaba ofreciendo era yo. Todo mi ser. Todo. No sólo…"

"Lo sé , Urano," dijo Neptuno, dejando salir un suspiro.

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

Neptuno no pudo evitar mirarla. Ella bajó la vista y admitió en voz avergonzada, "Necesito saber que amarte no me hará débil"

"El amor no es debilidad, es la fuerza. Es lo que impulsa todo nuestro reino.;"

Era inconcebible para Neptuno como Urano podía hablar con tanta seguridad. Fue que el crecer en el desierto le había enseñado a hablar así? Tal vez bajo un sol duro no puede haber lugar para la duda o ambigüedad, nada como las corrientes cambiantes en el océano donde el cambio es la única constante.

Todavía sosteniendo las manos de Urano, dijo, "sin embargo, incluso ahora, aquí, somos observandoras, estamos apartándas de eso, No vez que hay una contradicción en nuestra misión, Urano -. El amor nos hace luchar, pero los combates, en la forma en que lo hacemos, significa que no podemos vivir en el mundo que protegemos; a veces pienso ... que el amor no se necesita para llevar a cabo nuestra misión ... no tenemos espacio para el";.

"Estás equivocada"; susurró Urano. "Puede que hayamos nacido en un destino más salvaje; es posible que nos diferenciamos porque los cielos y los mares de aquí son demasiado mansos para nosotras, pero la lucha no es todo lo que somos, por lo contrario, si asi fuera no estaría sintiéndome como lo hago.. . Mi corazón no estaría latiendo tan rápido. Mis brazos no quisieran sostenerte y abrazarte". Ella pareció vacilar por un momento, antes de levantar una de sus manos para acariciar la cara de Neptuno, inclinándose para respirar en su oído, una voz temblorosa salió de ella; "mi cuerpo no estaría lleno de deseo por ti.";

Claro, obvio, pero muy sincero. Esto era más como la Urano de la ultima vez que Neptuno recordaba, y esta vez ella era aún más difícil de resistir. Debido a que Neptuno ahora sabía que quería a Urano, y la quería en igual medida, tenia que admitirlo, como si fuera la simple respuesta a las luchas existenciales de Neptuno y hacer callar a su cerebro, sentía una necesidad abrumadora de saber exactamente cómo Urano se sentiría, pegada a ella, piel con piel, haciendo esfuerzo con sus extremidades mientras jadeaba el nombre de Neptuno ...

Sus palabras casi fueron frenéticas, su mano libre se enredo en los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Urano, Neptuno murmuró,"Yo también te deseo, Urano. Quiero todo lo que me ofreces. Pero no lo puede soportar. Todavía no. no puedo estar segura de esto. Es por eso que te estoy pidiendo ... sólo una noche ...";

"Neptuno, no has estado escuchando? Tener sólo una noche contigo sería imposible para mí. Y yo creo que sería imposible para ti también;"

"Entonces, si ese resulta ser el caso, podemos continuar ..";

Mirandola como si sintiera un dolor físico, Urano se obligó a sí misma a alejarse de los brazos de Neptuno. Sus labios estaban hinchados, su color era alto. Su ropa ya no estaba perfecta y los dedos de Neptuno picaban al tocar de nuevo la naturaleza salvaje de su pelo enredado por el viento.

Se miraron la una a la otra como si el pequeño espacio entre ellas fuera tan amplio y solitario como la Galaxia misma.

"Neptuno";, dijo Urano, suave como la brisa gentil de la noche, "Lo siento, pero no hay una sola manera que esto puede funcionar para mí honestamente creo que tu te sentirías de la misma manera;., De hecho, pensé que no ibas a aceptar nada menos. Por eso te traje esto. tal vez no debería dártelo ... O tal vez debería. Pero creo que de todas maneras correrás, Neptuno. Estás corriendo de lo que podríamos ser. Corres del futuro, corres de los cambios de tu propio corazón. y todo lo que desearía poder es ir a la cama contigo ahora y al diablo con el mañana, pero mañana si me importa. Porque quiero tenerte en todas mis mañanas , por siempre";

Algo pequeño y redondo se dejó caer en la mano de Neptuno. Ella supo de inmediato, sin necesidad siquiera de mirarlo, lo que era. Y con una voz muy seca, que era probablemente muy lejos de lo que esperaba Urano, dijo, "Y se supone que debo estar impresionado por esto? Una perla? Una perla muy rara y hermosa?";

Los ojos de Urano se abrieron de par en par."Neptuno, esta es";

"Sé lo que es! El Rara, legendaria y no vista desde hace miles de años. Probablemente estuviste a punto de morir unas diez veces para adquirirla. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan superficial que yo elegiría una chuchería de fantasía sobre tu vida? ¿Pensante que tus palabras por sí solas no serían suficientes para mí?";

" Iba por lo que estaba en el libro! ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Hasta ahora, no has sido exactamente clara de lo que quieres de mí. Desde hace meses ni siquiera hablas conmigo. ¿Cómo podrían mis palabras ser suficientes cuando ni siquiera me escuchas?";

Neptuno cerró la mano alrededor de la perla, su corazón quedo sumido en la miseria que sólo se agravaba por saber que era todo por su propia creación. "No era necesario para que te escuchara esta noche. Y me gustaría tener una respuesta clara para ti, pero no la hay. No sé si pueda estar contigo ... tan completamente ... y todavía luchar. Sería cambiar todos los parámetros que existe en mi mundo. Pero me gustaría poder decir que sí, Urano. me gustaría poder hacerlo";.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el brazo de Urano en un toque de persistente disculpa; Urano sonrió a pesar de que las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

"Es la respuesta de una guerrera? Supongo que no esperaba menos de ti, Sailor Neptune."; Suspiró, mirando como si estuviera luchando por mantener su expresión bajo control. "Puedes conservar la perla. No tengo ningún uso para ella"

"Urano, no puedo conservarla! Eso significaría que..";

Urano dio una risa casi silenciosa. "Pero no eres tan estricta acerca de seguir la etiqueta como pretendes, o si? Componle su propio significado para ella. Disfrútala. Nadie podría encontrar uno nueva para ti en otros mil años por lo que sabemos.";

Hubo un último beso casto, oculto en las sombras de la profunda noche, y luego, con el anhelo de los sueños no cumplidos que nublan el cielo en sus ojos, Urano dio la vuelta y se alejó. Neptuno dejó rodar la perla en su mano cuando un viento frío movió su vestido y le levantó el cabello balanceándolo como algas en las profundidades del mar.

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios:_**

 ** _Si hay algo mal traducido por favor ayúdenme diciéndome en donde esta el error para que tengamos una mejor historia al español para todos y todas._**

 ** _Gracias nuevamente a los que leen y dejan comentarios._**

 ** _Que estén bien._**


	4. Capitulo IV

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **.**

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo después del baile, para que Neptuno y Urano se vieran de nuevo. Dos naves enemigas tuvieron la temeridad actitud de aterrizar en Thalassa, una de las lunas de Neptuno, utilizando como cubierta para poder colarse, una tormenta de asteroides, ya que Neptuno y sus fuerzas estaban ocupadas tratando de neutralizar las rocas.

Tan pronto como pasaron la luna de Neptuno de regreso a la superficie de su planeta, ella sabía que algo estaba mal, ni siquiera los sensores que no mostraban ninguna señal de alteración la engañaban ni por un momento.

Los encontró con la ayuda de su espejo. Dos acorazados escondidos en la sombra de una montaña estéril lleno de una multitud de tropas monstruosas; que habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para esconderse, esperar y planear como atacar.

Fue una insolencia que no sería tolerada.

Neptuno juzgó que podía, probablemente destruir las dos naves por sí misma, a pesar de su impresionante tamaño, pero dado que ya habían llegado hasta allí, y que la seguridad de su planeta pendía de un hilo, sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de no pedir refuerzos.

Su corazón se apretó cuando tomo el comunicador. Esta sería la primera vez que ella y Urano se volvieran a ver luego del baile. "Urano, es Neptuno. Adelante por favor."

"Urano aquí." La voz de Urano era fresca y formal, no sonando sorprendida, ni excitada ante el llamado.

"Dos acorazados enemigos han aterrizado en una de las lunas de Neptuno. Si estas libre, me gustaría ... Agradecería tu ayuda."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Sabes dónde estoy?"

No había vacilación en el otro extremo de la línea. "Algo así. Hay algo que se siente como interferencia o distorsión. Es a causa del enemigo?"

"Sí. Están usando un dispositivo de camuflaje. Me podría mover más lejos, pero preferiría mantenerlos a la vista. ¿Crees ser capaz de encontrarme?"

Urano apareció a su lado, y habló con una voz demasiado suave. "Siempre."

Neptuno casi rompió su comunicador cuando lo cerro, mirando hacia abajo para ocultar lo que había en sus ojos.

No dijo nada más, Urano se volvió rápidamente a la tarea en cuestión. "No veo nada", dijo ella, recorriendo el paisaje con los bien entrenados ojos.

Neptuno le dio el espejo. "Sostén el espejo reflejando allí y el se encargara de mostrártelo."

"Ah, ahora los veo. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?"

"Hubo una tormenta de asteroides que dañó algunos de nuestros sistemas defensivos. Parece que aprovecharon la oportunidad para colarse hacia esta luna."

"Es muy audaz." Urano casi sonaba admirada.

"Es muy tonto", dijo Neptuno, con tono frío. "No voy a permitir que nadie venga y dañe mi planeta."

Urano le dio un alegre saludo; Neptuno no podía decir si ella se estaba burlando o no. "Bueno princesa, ya que estamos en su territorio, espero sus órdenes."

"Hay dos barcos; hay dos de nosotras, No debería ser difícil averiguar qué hacer, Urano.".

"¿Tienes alguna preferencia?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Hay una de las naves que te gustaría especialmente pulverizar?"

"Son exactamente iguales!"

"Aún así, probablemente debería decidirte por una. No me gustaría saltar a la batalla y atacar el mismo barco".

"El de la izquierda", dijo Neptuno al azar, con voz fija y un poco de irritación. "Ahora podemos hacer esto, por favor?"

Había un brillo peligroso en los ojos de Urano cuando ella llamó a su Espada de Urano. "Por supuesto, Neptuno. Sólo da la orden."

* * *

En los barcos, por supuesto, se arrastraban los monstruos, quienes no se rindieron fácilmente. Neptuno fue cubierta por cubierta, destruyendo de manera sistemática todo como un tsunami. Urano corría golpeando a los enemigos de izquierda a derecha con su espada, moviéndose tan rápido para que nada la atrapara.

Cuando Neptuno estaba a punto de aplastar lo que quedaba de la nave en la que estaba con una pared de agua; tuvo una repentina y horrible visión de Urano muriendo dentro de pocos segundos. Sucedería tan pronto como ella llegara al puente del barco; el capitán había dado órdenes a sus tropas de atacar, formando a muchos de ellos de tal forma que redujeran la velocidad de Urano como fuera posible y así darle tiempo para establecer su trampa.

Cuando Urano entrara en el puente, lo harían estallar con la fuerza suficiente para destrozarlo y que ella saliera volando, dejando su cuerpo disperso en sangrientos pedazos en mitad del campo de batalla. Antes que Neptuno terminara de formar su ataque, sin pensar en su propia seguridad, de lo que sucedería si se caía, ella voló hacia el otro barco, pero era demasiado tarde.

Al llegar a las puertas del puente, la bomba ya estaba explotando, la vista de las llamas abrasaban su alma con desesperación. Mientras en su cabeza veía como Urano moría una y otra vez. Un poder emergió de Neptuno, uno que nunca supo que tenía; era toda la furia del mar desatado dentro de ella. Todos los monstruos del sistema solar se iban a arrepentir de esto, pero primero ... Primero Neptuno iba a luchar para sacar el cuerpo de Urano de las llamas. Incluso si todo lo que quedaba de ella estaba carbonizado, no dejaría ni un trozo de carne allí; ella no podía

"¡Neptuno!"

Un rayo de luz azul paso disparo, levantándola; sorprendida, furiosa y con lágrimas de alivio, Neptuno se encontró en los brazos de Urano, surcando el cielo a gran velocidad por encima del barco en llamas. Urano aterrizó con ella en una roca que sobresalía en la montaña sin mayores problemas, y durante unos minutos las dos, sin decir nada, observaban lo que quedaba de las naves, pero sabiendo que estaban esperando si uno que otro monstruo abordo aun sobrevivía.

El barco que Urano había atacado estaba siendo ya consumido por las llamas y gracias al mal calculado movimiento del capitán; pronto se desplomó en la segunda nave y juntas explotaron, enviando trozos de escombros que volaron por todas partes. Nada logró salir de ese infierno vivo.

Después de una última encuesta rápida de la destrucción, Urano volvió a Neptuno con el ceño fruncido. "Neptuno? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué viniste detrás de mí?"

"Pensé ... Que algo malo te había pasado."

Neptuno apretó los puños. Era la única manera para detenerse a sí misma de tocar a Urano, de asegurarse que estaba realmente allí. Era raro que las premoniciones que Neptuno tenía se equivocaran y se imaginó que Urano era el tipo de persona que desafiaría lo que estaba destinado para ella, aunque en esta ocasión Neptuno estaba fervientemente contenta que se había equivocado.

"Estoy bien," dijo Urano, rozando el hombro de Neptuno en un gesto reconfortante. "Cuando se produjo la explosión, mi espada creó un escudo que me protegió." Miró el arma de forma especulativa. "De hecho, no sabía que podía hacer eso."

"Eres demasiado imprudente," dijo Neptuno con palabras agudas.

Urano le dio una sonrisa arrogante. "Sí, pero todavía estoy aquí y esas naves están hechas pedazos, Así que quien ganó?"

"Destroce mi propia nave, y sin perder casi la vida en el proceso," le recordó Neptuno.

"Lo hiciste," estuvo de acuerdo Urano, dándole una mirada apreciativa que hizo que las rodillas de Neptuno las sintiera débiles de repente. "Pero la próxima vez ..." Los dedos de Urano estaban todavía en su hombro, haciendo un cosquilleo en el brazo de Neptuno. "Sólo confía en que voy a estar bien. Podrías haberte hecho daño en ese incendio."

Sus ojos se pusieron serios, con incluso tal vez una pizca de miedo; Neptuno se encontró de repente con que su mano estaba cubriendo la mano de Urano. "Confío en ti, Urano, pero cuando tengo visiones como esas, rara vez se equivocan. No podía ... No hacer nada."

"Soy tu pareja, Neptuno". Urano tenía el ceño fruncido, hablando con voz grave, como si pensara que Neptuno no entendería. "No importa qué, no te dejaré. No vas a estar sola otra vez. No tienes que preocuparte por eso." Mientras lo decía, el tono de su voz se empezó a ablandar peligrosamente.

"Urano", susurró Neptuno, mirando hacia arriba con dolor en sus ojos, "por favor, no. Ya te he dicho-"

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el comunicador de Neptuno sonó. Sin saber si estaba aliviada o molesta por la interrupción se separo para poder responder, asegurando a sus generales de que el enemigo había sido vencido y que estaría regresando a Neptuno pronto.

"Parece que te tienes que ir", dijo lamentablemente Urano.

"Así es." Neptuno sonrió sin alegría. "Gracias por venir hoy. Por supuesto que estaremos encantados de devolverte el favor en algún momento."

Urano asintió, un poco rígida, solamente un pulso rápido en la mandíbula traicionaba lo tensa que estaba. "Lo tendré en mente."

Ella se apartó de Neptuno, preparándose para partir, Neptuno miró los restos todavía ardientes de las naves, diciéndose a sí misma que debía permanecer en silencio, dejarla ir, no decir nada.

"¡Urano!"

Urano se detuvo de inmediato al oír el sonido de la voz de Neptuno, volviéndose hacia ella lentamente esperanzada. "¿Neptuno?"

Las mejillas de Neptuno estaban calientes. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de tocar el tema, estaba absolutamente avergonzada de sí misma, sólo podía mirar a Urano por un momento antes de mirar al suelo.

"Escuché un rumor sobre ti, diciendo que ya tenias una nueva amante. ¿Es cierto eso?"

Un poco medio aturdida y medio ofendida, Urano simplemente respondió con un, "no".

"Oh." Neptuno parpadeó, deseando que Urano no la estuviera viendo de esa manera. "Yo no pensé que sonara probable."

"Estás aliviada?"

Neptuno le dio una risa quebradiza. "No creo que tenga ningún derecho a tener algún tipo de sentimiento sobre el asunto. Incluso si encontraras a otra persona Urano, no es como si..." Se interrumpió, tratando de mantener su voz sin expresión para no mostrar lo mucho que le importaría si algo de eso sucedía. Aún sin mirar a Urano, dijo, "después de todo, rompiste con tu otra amiga antes de darme la perla."

"Realmente Neptuno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso", dijo en voz baja Urano. "Ella ya ha encontrado un nuevo amigo con quien jugar."

"Bien." Dijo finalmente Neptuno encontrándose con los ojos de Urano. "Eso es bueno para ella, supongo, pero ¿qué pasa contigo?"

Urano respondió con una cáscara deliberada en su voz, con sus ojos parpadeando. "¿Qué hay de mí ? ¿Qué hay de ti , Neptuno? ¿Cómo lo manejas?"

Una sonrisa burlona se torció en los labios de Neptuno. "Trato de permanecer lejos de la tentación", dijo, y desapareció.

.

.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Neptuno estaba en la más aislada de las playas de su planeta. La perla que Urano le había dado estaba en la palma de su mano, Neptuno abrió su palma, viendo como brillaba con la luz de la luna, recordando el miedo que la había apuñalado cuando había pensado que Urano se iba a morir.

Como soldado, Neptuno había visto mucho la muerte. Había tratado con ella, había visto a otros tratar con ella, había visto lo que hacía a los que se quedaban. Pero hasta hoy, nunca había sentido lo que podría significar sufrir una pérdida de la que nunca pudiera recuperarse. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de miedo, sentía una abertura enorme en su interior mientras se imaginaba a Urano fuera de su alcance, su semilla estelar perdida en los remolinos de las profundidades de la galaxia, para renacer caprichosamente en otro universo, en un tiempo y un lugar en el que Neptuno no podría encontrarla de nuevo.

Anteriormente, Neptuno había tenido miedo de que estar Urano podría minar su deseo de luchar, que ella iba a perder los bordes afilados que necesitaba para hacer su trabajo y proteger el mundo. En cambio, cuando se enfrento con la perspectiva de la posible pérdida de ella, Neptuno había sido superada por la emoción, por la desesperación y la rabia, tanto así, que se olvidó de todo lo demás y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para salvar cualquier pequeña pizca de Urano que pudiera. Aunque quizás no era exactamente el tipo de debilidad que Neptuno esperaba, no podía fingir que era mucho mejor. Si pudiera ser como antes, ella habría puesto fin a esto de una vez y hubiera enterrado brutalmente esos sentimientos, pero no sabía si todavía podía ser esa persona.

No estaba segura de que quisiera ser esa persona otra vez.

"Tengo que hacerlo," dijo. "No puedo permitir que esto continúe. No ... no quiero estos cambios." Dijo Neptuno al aire con todo el coraje que tenia y levantó el brazo para lanzar la perla en el mar.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron miserablemente mientras ella forcejeaba con sus pensamientos y ni siquiera las suaves olas que reventaban a sus pies podían eliminar el dolor.

.

.

* * *

Después de eso, Neptuno hizo todo lo posible para resistir, realmente lo hizo. Otros seis meses pasaron, y la única vez que vio a Urano fue en una reunión mortalmente aburrida sobre dignatarios y política. En esa ocasión, era todo lo que Neptuno tenía, una Urano, que aunque no fría o molesta, no trató de hablar con ella más allá de lo que la reunión requería, Neptuno utilizo la mejor fachada de cortesía que sus años de experiencia le habían dado para mantener al mundo a raya.

Esa vez ella sorprendió a Urano observándola, con un deseo inquieto que podía ver en las profundidades de sus ojos, pero ella enseguida bajó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que Neptuno le había visto. Eso hizo sentir a Neptuno feliz y culpable a la vez porque se dio cuenta que Urano todavía la deseaba; Después de todo, si realmente Neptuno había decidido que nunca podría suceder algo entre ellas, no debería de desear que Urano aun la quisiera y deseara?, ella no debería estar contenta de ver las emociones de Urano las cuales ocultaba tan mal?.

En Tritón, el silencio nunca había sido más profundo, la soledad nunca le había hecho mayor daño. No importaba cuánto tiempo Neptuno pintara o el número de horas que pasaba haciendo composiciones en su soledad las cuales terminaban trayendo lágrimas a los ojos de todos los ciudadanos cuando tocaba en la lejana luna, nada funcionaba. Siempre la perseguía Urano, su poder, su belleza, la intensidad de sus ojos.

Neptuno estaba en la superficie de su planeta tratando de encontrar algún consuelo en las olas, cuando en la oscuridad su espejo empezó a parpadear. Era algo en Urano, no era un enemigo fuerte o con mucha potencia -. Urano no tendría ninguna dificultad en destruirlo por su cuenta. Luchando sola en el frío, sin luz, solo con el brillo de su espada, sin incomodidad, dándole muerte a sus enemigos.

* * *

En el momento en Neptuno llegó, más de la mitad de los monstruos ya habían muerto. Urano la reconoció con una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza, pero como la última vez no mostró ninguna otra emoción, ni siquiera sorpresa. Muy pronto, la batalla había terminado. No había sido una lucha difícil. La respiración de Neptuno iba a alta velocidad y no precisamente por el esfuerzo de la lucha, sino por poder ver a Urano de nuevo.

"Urano", dijo, como una suave caricia que no tenía la intención de usar, "Es bueno volver a verte finalmente."

Los ojos de Urano se abrieron por un momento antes de que volviera su expresión en blanco. "Hubiera sido mejor si no hubieses venido," dijo con voz ronca. "No necesitaba tu ayuda de todos modos."

"Ya lo sé. Pero yo ..."

La ira estalló de repente en la voz de Urano. "Tu que, Neptuno? Me has olvidado? Pensé que todo lo que querías era tu deber? Si así es como te sientes, no tienes derecho a mostrarte aquí poniendo cualquier tonto pretexto para verme. ¿A quién crees que estás engañando? A mí ? A ti misma? "Ella apartó la mirada, la desolación se coloco en su rostro observando la negrura del espacio infinito que les rodeaba. Susurró lamentándose, "es mejor si sólo te vas. No voy a jugar este juego. Lo que has decidido es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no amarme, o lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme ir. No seré lo prohibido a lo que te niegas hasta que no puedas por más tiempo".

Urano era hermosa, su piel brillaba con la fuerza de su propia luz interior, su pelo espolvoreado con estrellas. Sin embargo, ahora también había una distancia en Urano que era doloroso para la vista de Neptuno, aun mas porque sabía que Urano estaba haciendo esto deliberadamente, estaba tratando de separarse de esto, de sus sentimientos, de Neptuno.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Neptuno la tomó de la mano, por lo que Urano la miro. "Urano", se atragantó. "Realmente Te he extrañado, he Pensado en ti ..."

"Yo sé, Neptuno". La expresión de Urano era torturada. "¿Crees que no sé cada vez que pensabas de mí? Podía sentirlo."

"¿Podías?" dijo Neptuno desconcertada, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza. Seguramente eso no era algo que Urano podía hacer antes. Se preguntó con cierto temor cómo había sentido muchos de esos pensamientos hacia ella, y si incluía algunos de sus más ... grandes y privadas fantasías.

Urano le dio una sonrisa triste. "Creo que sí, ... La conexión entre nosotras es cada vez más fuerte. Pero tal vez va a desaparecer si no se alimenta." Parecía como si quisiera añadir algo más, pero decidió no hacerlo. Mirándola de nuevo, ella dijo en una voz plana y derrotada, "Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Me voy a casa en Miranda".

"Urano." Dijo Neptuno cuando vio a Urano alejarse sosteniéndole con más fuerza su mano y agarrándola del brazo. Neptuno era consciente de que su comportamiento iba en contra de todo lo que había dicho en el baile, en Thalassa, pero en este momento dejar ir de nuevo a Urano era simplemente una imposibilidad física. Era cada vez más difícil hacer caso omiso entre lo que podría o no podría haber sido cierta en esta vida, Urano era, con toda seguridad, de alguna manera una parte de su destino.

Los ojos de Urano eran oscuros, llenos de necesidad que hacia quemar a Neptuno. "Neptuno"

Apenas terminó de decir su nombre; Neptuno le beso, devorando su boca con una absoluta falta de decoro, que probablemente habría sorprendido a más de un Neptuniano.

Urano dio un gemido que era parte sorpresa y parte estímulo, sus brazos se colocaron alrededor del cuerpo de Neptuno con tanta fuerza que estaba en peligro de hacerla perder el aliento. Se encontró con el fervor de Neptuno con entusiasmo, su lengua se deslizaba contra la de ella de una manera que la hacía entrar en calor, un calor que hizo una llama en el vientre de Neptuno que se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Rompiendo el beso con un jadeo, Neptuno dijo, "llévame contigo a Miranda. Por favor."

Se encontró con la mirada de Urano sin vacilación, sin ocultar nada. Al parecer, convencida por lo que vio, Urano dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y momentos después estaban en su dormitorio, gracias a la habilidad de teletransportarse.

Urano levantó una ceja aparentemente casual, que no engaño a ninguna de ellas. "¿Estás segura?" preguntó ella, ronca y tranquila.

Neptuno respondió besándola de nuevo y tirando de ella para caer sobre la cama.

.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios:_**

 ** _Hola, para quien me ha pedido la historia "Ven a Buscarme" lo lamento pero no puedo volver a subirla porque sino me vuelven a borrar de FanFiction jeje; pero puedes encontrarla en Scrib, la historia es de Julie Cannon._**

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios a esta historia, he tratado de mejorar a la hora de la traducción para darle mejor sentido, espero haberlo conseguido._**

 ** _Que esten bien._**


	5. Capitulo V

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Era extraño, pero de ninguna manera desagradable, su mirada viajo hacia arriba y vio el espacio abierto, el brillo de las estrellas y los planetas que atravesaban la oscuridad como puntitos de lejana esperanza. Tampoco había sido para nada desagradable ver a Urano encima de ella unas horas antes, mirándola con una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba con sus manos con asombro su piel.

En estos momentos, Urano estaba durmiendo a su lado, por primera vez en silencio, sus extremidades estában extendidas con holgura en la cama, evidencia de las varias horas de satisfacción que habían compartido. Neptuno giro sobre su costado, observándola, con ganas de tocarla, pero frenandose por temor a despertarla.

Urano le habia dicho que recién había regresado de un largo patrullaje en una parte remota del sistema solar externo, antes de que los monstruos atacaran las tierras de Neptuno; en realidad había estado ofrecido medio en broma una disculpa en caso de cualquier insatisfacción por parte de Neptuno.

La respuesta de Neptuno había sido un ruido incoherente ya que en ese momento, los dedos de Urano habían estado entre sus piernas, trazando sus formas y llenándola de placer; Neptuno habían sido incapaz de dar una respuesta a lo dicho por Urano, ya que toda su concentración se centro en esa progresión lenta y tortuosa, y sus pensamientos se centraban en decidir si decirle a Urano que no podía seguir de pie o decirle que quería sus dedos en ella, ya que esos dedos la estaban llevando al borde del placer.

Plenamente consciente de la difícil situación de Neptuno, Urano había dejado escapar una risa baja, inclinándose para besarla; la calidez de la sensibilidad en sus ojos había sido demasiado sincera para que Neptuno pensara que se estaba burlando de ella.

* * *

Más tarde, Urano, yacía bajo ella, con una mirada llena de curiosidad volviéndole el rostro extrañamente vulnerable, su respiración entrecortada que crecía cuando Neptuno besaba su camino a través de cada parte que ella quisiera. En ese momento Neptuno la tomo con su boca, Urano dejo escapar un gemido necesitado, se tenso de una manera que a Neptuno le pareció hermoso y se dispuso a hacer que ella se viniese.

Neptuno suspiró y acarició las sábanas de seda con los dedos. Ella deseaba poder haberse quedado dormida tal como ahora lo hacia Urano después de todo lo que había pasado.

Después de unos momentos más inquietos, se rindió y salió de la cama, colocándose una túnica azul marino que se encontraba en una silla cercana. Si hubiera tenido sus materiales de arte con ella, probablemente habría pintado - Urano sin duda era un espectáculo demasiado tentador - pero carente de dichos materiales, se decidió a explorar su entorno un poco más. Dio un paso a través de la pequeña puerta que previamente había visto, era una especie de vestidor, y se encontró en una habitación casi tan grande como el dormitorio principal. Parecía demasiado grande para ser un simple armario – Sin embargo habían varios muebles, en el armario Neptuno descubrió todo tipo de ropa (incluso algunos vestidos que debían ser los que Urano reservada para sus encuentros con la Reina Serenity) . Había un tocador con un espejo grande y un espejo de cuerpo entero- al parecer, Urano no era tan desatendida en su apariencia, como le gustaba fingir que era; esta era una revelación que hizo a Neptuno dar una sonrisa de bastante maldad; Sin duda sería algo para burlarse de ella cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

La habitación también parecía ser algo así como un estudio bastante desorganizado, con unos monitores, tablet's e impresores; también había lo mas clásico como papel, plumas y tintas, los cuales competían por el reducido espacio en el escritorio.

Otro juego de puertas la llevó a un generoso balcón. Neptuno salió y caminó hasta el borde del balcón, apoyando los codos en la parte superior de la balaustrada de piedra y mirando hacia abajo en la superficie azul de Urano, el cual era de un modo similar al color de su propio y solitario planeta.

La inmensidad de lo que había hecho estaba empezando a golpearla; en retrospectiva, se preguntó si no había abandonado sus convicciones con demasiada facilidad, se preguntó con distraída desesperación qué otra cosa podía haber hecho, cuando en cada reunión que había tenido con Urano, -las cuales habían sido pocas y distantes entre sí-, sólo tenía conciencia del hecho que ella quería más.

Neptuno se abrigo mas con la túnica, no porque tuviera frío, sino porque llevaba impregnada el olor de Urano; Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía imaginar que todavía estaba en sus brazos, tocándola, calentándola, amándola.

"Soy un soldado", pensó Neptuno. No debería sentirme así.

Pero esos eran pensamientos inútiles, porque ella se sentía precisamente así, y ninguna cantidad de conferencias de esto habría logrado que sus sentimientos fueran distintos.

"¿Pensando en correr de nuevo, Neptuno?";

Con aire de culpabilidad, Neptuno se volvió. "¡Urano!";

Urano se unió a Neptuno en el balcón vistiendo unos pantalones arrugados y una de esas camisas que atormentaban a Neptuno. El tono de sus palabras era lúdico más que preocupado, aunque sus ojos estaban sobrios mientras examinaba la cara de Neptuno.

"¿Estas pensando en marcharte verdad?";

"No"; negó Neptuno. "Te dije que estaba segura, y lo estoy. Pero también estoy ... no. No puedo realmente ... Es difícil de explicar".; Dejó escapar un suspiro, apenas capaz de encontrar los ojos de Urano. "Lo siento. Debes de pensar que soy muy complicada e indecisa";

Urano se acercó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella. "No creo eso. Sé que querías decir lo que dijiste. A veces, supongo que sólo ... no puedes saber cómo te sentirás después hasta que lo has hecho" Ella bajó la cabeza, rozando sus labios en la oreja de Neptuno mientras susurraba, "Así que si decides que quiere irte, no voy a detenerte";

"¿No lo harás?"; dijo Neptuno, una punzada de decepción golpeo su corazón.

Los dedos de Urano se extendieron a lo largo de la cadera de Neptuno, tirando de ella a sus brazos. Susurrándole "Estás esperando que te detenga, y quisiera hacerlo, pero no lo hare. De lo contrario lo estaré haciendo siempre. Tienes que decidir Aquí y Ahora. Tienes la fuerza para ello Neptuno. Decide si deseas quedarte o correr".

Pasando para si misma, Neptuno murmuró contra su hombro, "Urano, te amo";

Creyó haber captado un atisbo de sorpresa en la respuesta de Urano, como si se preguntara por qué Neptuno pensaba que era una declaración que necesitara decirse "Lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho";

Lo había hecho? Neptuno hurgó en sus reciente recuerdos, estaba mortificada al pensar haber olvidado cuando dijo algo tan importante.

Se acordó de Urano encima de ella, dentro de ella, sus dedos tocando el lugar adecuado, su pulgar, sus enormes ojos mientras vacilantemente Urano le decía "Quiero mi boca en ti";

"La próxima vez"; había logrando decir Neptuno, dándoles la vuelta para que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Urano, presionando el pulgar de Urano hasta tocarse a sí misma. "Solo - Sólo mantente haciendo eso que haces con los dedos, eso es, eso-";.

Urano había contenido el aliento pensando que esta podría ser su única vez, sus ojos yendo y viniendo a través del cuerpo de Neptuno, sus caderas moviéndose involuntariamente cuando Neptuno montó sobre sus dedos.

Neptuno recordaba venirse, con la estimulación de las manos de ambas enviándola a un mundo de luz y dicha por unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad. Ella se sentía flotar, apenas consciente de los brazos de Urano a su alrededor, no fue capaz de moverse y ni siquiera estaba interesada en intentarlo, vagamente también recordó, cuando sus palabras se deslizaron fuera de su boca, se abrazo contra Urano y colocó un beso de mariposa en su piel de forma inesperada en la base de su garganta.

"¿Neptuno?"; dijo Urano, sonando preocupada, "porque te has quedado tan callada?";

Neptuno se sacudió bruscamente saliendo de sus recuerdos, se imagino lo que su cara reflejaba "N-nada", balbuceó sonando poco convincente.

Urano retrocedió para mirarla con escepticismo, vio su rubor y levantó una ceja. "¿Estas avergonzada a causa de lo que has dicho, o por lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que lo dijeras?";

"Bueno"; dijo Neptuno, decidiendo que era mejor dejar las falsas negaciones, "Siempre había ganado puntos en mi honor el no haberme interesado por nadie. Nunca en absoluto, o nunca por mucho tiempo, siempre ha sido la política de un neptuniano. Contigo, supongo que simplemente no había esperado hacer algo como lo que hice... Ya sabes";.

Una sonrisa curvó el borde de la boca de Urano. "Estás pidiendo perdón? Realmente, no es necesario"; Inclinándose más cerca a ella añadió con voz ronca, "Te veías impresionante e increíblemente sexy. Casi me vengo sólo con verte";

"Urano, esta no es la conversación que deberíamos estar teniendo!" Dijo Neptuno avergonzada

"No lo es?"; dijo Urano, deslizando su mano desde la cadera de Neptuno hacia su estomago para acariciarlo, justo donde un tic de distracción estaba empezando.

"No"; dijo con firmeza Neptuno, alejándose de sus brazos. "Todavía estoy tratando de resolver esto.";

Urano se pasó una mano por el cabello ya desordenado, dejándolo aún más desordenado."Déjame preguntarte algo Neptuno. ¿Por qué luchas?"

"Es nuestro deber, ¿verdad? Es lo que estamos destinadas a ser";

"Eso no es lo que has dicho en el Baile de la Luna. Has hablado del amor, sobre el querer protegerlo. Si es sólo deber, si realmente no te preocuparas, ¿por qué hacerlo de todos modos? No deberías hacerlo si no lo crees. De hecho, si no tienes esos sentimientos y es todo tan impersonal para tí; ¿por qué pintas? ¿Por qué tocas el violín? ¿Por qué te sientes atraída por mí, si estas vacía y sin alma?"

"Nada de lo que creo es impersonal o vacío," replico Neptuno, finalmente golpeada por lo que escuchaba. Dio a Urano una mirada de enojo y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que solo la estaba molestando.

Con ojos estables y tranquilos, Urano dijo en voz baja, "no, por supuesto, tus creencias no están vacías", e inclinó la cabeza, expectante, esperando por más.

Neptuno se quedo pensando en su planeta, las olas, el azul profundo del cielo nocturno, las delicadas ciudades en espiral que brillaban como una concha lavada en la playa, decidiéndose finalmente a decir, "Me encanta Neptuno. Por supuesto que sí. Es una parte de mí. No puedo separarme de el. Y es porque he visto muchos horrores que acechan en la oscuridad es que no quiero que nadie más los vea. Por eso lucho. Quiero que la luz se mantenga siempre brillante. Quiero protegerlo".

"Y no crees que lo que yo siento por ti y lo que tú sientes por mí, es parte de la luz que debe seguir brillando? Que lo nuestro podría hacerlo brillar aún más?" Urano tristemente rozó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Neptuno. "Pasamos tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, Neptuno. ¿Por qué habrías de negarte a ti misma este atisbo de felicidad?"

"Te lo dije ya en el baile. Me temo que me hará débil."

Urano le dirigió una mirada incrédula. "Cuando pienso en ti, en tener un futuro contigo, quiero luchar más. Quiero hacer todo lo posible para crear y proteger un mundo en el que podamos estar juntas. Ya tienes cosas que te gustan, las cosas por las que luchas y proteges. ¿Por qué es diferente?"

Cuando el silencio le respondió, Urano suspiró y continuo. "Voy a volver a la cama." Ella le dio un beso a Neptuno, temiendo que podría ser su último. "Si te unes a mí, te prometo que te mantendré caliente confortándote sobre este nuevo destino." De alguna manera, se las arregló para que su tono fuera tierno y lujurioso a su vez. Ella sonrió, extendió sus dedos por el cabello de Neptuno, y desapareció en el interior, dejando a Neptuno sola en el balcón.

* * *

Neptuno suspiro sintiendo cualquier cosa menos molestia. Urano realmente era intolerable. Era imposible discutir de manera productiva con alguien que era tan ...tan… pura. Veía al mundo de una manera tan sencilla.

Neptuno no estaba convencida de que era tan simple como lo decía Urano. Siendo realistas, incluso si ellas decidieran darse por completo, todavía eran Urano y Neptuno; estaban muy lejos. Habrían ausencias largas, noches en las que estuvieran en soledad y raros momentos como este, donde pudieran compartir una cama y dormir en los brazos de la otra.

No, no había manera en las que Urano entrara con los ojos abiertos a esto, y Neptuno tenía un vago sentimiento de inquietud que incluso ella misma no entendía completamente las implicaciones que esto tendría, el efecto que iba a tener en la vida de ambas.

Pero si era realmente honesta, todo era discutible. Ya había repasado todas las opciones y ya había decidido qué camino tomar. No podía negar que antes que ella conociera a Urano, su vida había sido tan fácil; Nunca había tenido que cuestionar nada, nunca tuvo que pensar en su lugar en el mundo, Nunca había sido sacada fuera de su zona de confort.

Pero al mirar hacia atrás también se había dado cuenta que su vida había sido muy aburrida.

Neptuno sospecho que en este momento…., al igual que cuando conoció por primera vez a Urano, era sólo el principio de un proceso mucho más amplio de transformación, y probablemente no estaba preparada para todo lo que iba a venir, pero ya había comenzado y no se detendría.

Una revisión rápida a su espejo confirmó que todo estaba claro. Neptuno sonrió y volvió a entrar.

* * *

.

Por unos momentos, Neptuno y Urano apenas se miraron a través de la extensión del piso de la habitación. Entonces Urano sonrió. "Yo sabía que ponerme esta camisa había sido una gran idea"

"No tiene nada que ver con la camisa, eres una vanidosa!" replico Neptuno

Urano se acomodo en la cama mostrando apenas su desnudez, encargándose con este hecho que Neptuno lo supiera. "Yo no soy vanidosa", insistió, sonriendo al ver como la mirada de Neptuno siguió sus movimientos.

Neptuno resoplo, al acercarse a la cama fingiendo un paso casual. "Dos enormes espejos y una sala entera dedicada a tu guardarropa? Eso es ser vanidosa, Urano. Y pensar que cuando nos conocimos me acusaste de pasar arreglándome en el espejo todo el día!"

"No es así, pero de vez en cuando me gusta verificar mi apariencia, sólo lo apropiado dado quien soy. Como una princesa Neptuniana debes de darme la razón."

"Como una princesa neptuniana, no apruebo lo que estás haciendo en este momento."

Urano hizo un gesto de extrañeza y se apoyó en un codo, dejando caer la sabana lo suficiente para que Neptuno pudiera ver la curva de sus pechos desnudos. "Tú dices, lo que estoy haciendo en este momento?" dijo inocentemente.

"Lo que haces significa que no vas a dormir por un tiempo."

La sonrisa de Urano se ensanchó. "Está bien. Mi recién siesta fue muy refrescante. ". Agitó un brazo en dirección a la habitación contigua. "Ese cuarto es mi estudio. Me niego a aceptar estas acusaciones calumniosas de vanidad."

Neptuno finalmente había llegado al borde de la cama. La mirada que Urano le estaba dando era expectante, incluso ansiosa cuando Neptuno se deshizo de la túnica robada, Urano no hizo nada para ocultar la forma en que sus ojos recorrieron con avidez su cuerpo.

"¿Vas a venir conmigo?" -preguntó Urano, un ligero temblor profundizo su tono coqueto.

Con una sonrisa suave, Neptuno se metió en la cama. Urano se acercó más para llegar a ella, mostrando las emociones que desbordan en sus ojos. Sostuvo a Neptuno contra si, respirando de manera rapida, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Neptuno mientras susurraba casi con timidez, "Que es lo que has decidido?"

Neptuno se hizo hacia atrás para poder mirar a Urano, trazando con su dedo su pómulo, diciendo suavemente, "no hay nada que decidir, Urano. Sabes que ya tienes mi corazón."

Neptuno decidió al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Urano, que esta valía más que cualquier dolor que un día podría llegar a sufrir por esta decisión. Se acurrucó más cerca de Urano, cuando empezó a sentir los labios de Urano que comenzaron a desviarse ligeramente a un lado de su cara.

"Eres hermosa", oyó el murmullo de Urano seguido de un "Te amo."

Su corazón estuvo cerca de explotar, Neptuno volvió la cabeza para llegar a los labios de Urano, ambas compartiendo un beso lento y profundo. Tuvo la tentación de simplemente dejarse llevar y dejar hacer a Urano lo que obviamente quería, con los dedos, con la lengua, estaba a punto de pedirle que lo hiciera; Pero ... Pero ... ¿acusaciones calumniosas de la vanidad?; Neptuno simplemente no podía dejar que Urano se saliera con la suya.

"Mmm, pero Urano," dijo ella mientras continuaban besándose. "El escritorio…"

"¿El escritorio?"

Neptuno podría decir por su tono distraído que Urano no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"El escritorio de su llamado "estudio"; Si esa monstruosidad desorganizada es verdaderamente la sede del poder en la gran nación de Urano, estoy francamente sorprendida de que toda esta región del espacio no haya caído en un caos".

Neptuno aún hablaba entre besos; sin embargo a Urano le tomo varios minutos armar lo que en realidad Neptuno le estaba diciendo. Cuando lo hizo, de repente detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, sus hombros empezaron a temblar echándose a reír. Colapso en la cama mientras miraba a Neptuno con ojos sonrientes. "Finalmente descubrí la verdadera razón del porque has decidido quedarte conmigo, no porque me veo deslumbrante en camisas de seda, sino porque la idea de ser capaz de insultarme cuando quieras es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar."

"Naturalmente", dijo Neptuno con una risita.

Urano se echó a reír de nuevo. "Esto es ridículo."

Neptuno rápidamente rio con ella. No podía recordar la última vez en la que realmente fue feliz y ella lo estaba, agradecía no haber tomado otra opción que esta, agradecía no estar suspirando miserablemente en alguna parte por su cuenta, no tener esto, no ver a Urano feliz, no volver a ver su mirada, no volver a verla ahí, yaciendo desnuda con un par de almohadas detrás de la cabeza; Urano marco una insinuante sonrisa en sus labios mientras observo como Neptuno la observaba.

"Tengo otra confesión", dijo Neptuno, a pesar de que estaba empezando a ser un poco difícil de pensar.

"Por favor. Soy todo oídos."

"Creo que sé por qué has sido capaz de sentir cuando estoy pensando en ti. ..." Neptuno recogió su espejo el cual había colocado sobre una de las mesas de noche cercana cuando llegó a la habitación. "Es por la perla que me diste. Después que luchamos con esos monstruos en Thalassa, yo ... traté de deshacerme de ella, pero no pude. Yo la quería cerca de mí. Así que la inserte en la base de mi espejo, justo por debajo del cristal. Así cada vez que miraba mi espejo podía verla. "

"Casi te deshiciste de mi perla, y entonces en vez de hacerlo la añadiste a tu espejo?" dijo Urano, incrédula.

"No podía hacerla una joya Urano. Simplemente desaparecería cuando me transformara al luchar. De esta manera…-"

Urano apresuradamente negó con la cabeza. "No, Neptuno, no estoy decepcionada por ponerla en tu espejo, eso es ..." Sus ojos se pusieron serios ese día por primera vez mientras miraba a Neptuno. "Bueno, es mucho mejor que tirarlo a la basura, obviamente, pero también mucho más significativo que convertirlo en una joya."

"Mmm, y no era ese el punto?" Pregunto Neptuno

Relajándose con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de Neptuno Urano dijo. "Sí, Absolutamente."

"Pero", añadió Neptuno en tono de disculpa, "No me di cuenta de que, al hacerlo, empezarías a ser capaz de escuchar algunos de mis pensamientos. Si no te gusta yo puedo…-"

"Neptuno," dijo Urano, todavía con esa misma expresión solemne, "yo no soy tan inconsciente como piensas. Sé en lo que nos estamos metiendo. Yo seguiré protegiendo Urano, tu seguirás protegiendo Neptuno, habrá veces, espero que no, pero tal vez largos tramos, donde no podamos vernos. No crees que... Si hubiera una manera de poder sentir nuestros pensamientos, ¿no crees que sería más fácil de soportar la ausencia?"

Se detuvo, sentándose apoyando sus manos en el colchón. "Tal vez podría añadir algo a la empuñadura de la espada de Urano. Algo de tu planeta de color aguamarina? ¿Cree que podría funcionar?"

"Te voy a encontrar algo"; Prometió Neptuno en voz baja.

Las palabras la sacudieron un poco, porque ella no quería estar pensando ahora en esto, cómo ella y Urano podrían estar haciendo planes cuando no sabían lo que pasaría. Esa era una triste conversación, que quería dejar para otro momento; no quería contaminar el resto de su noche juntas, la primera noche que nunca tendrían de nuevo.

Sin embargo Neptuno no dijo nada, aunque no tenía que hacerlo. Urano pudo leerlo en sus ojos; con unas cuantas miradas rápidas y tranquilizadoras acarició el brazo de Neptuno. "Sí, no importa por ahora", susurró. "Podemos preocuparnos por ello más tarde";

Tomo a Neptuno con ella y la arrastro hacia la cama, y nuevamente Neptuno estaba encima de Urano, besándola, presionándose contra ella, mordiendo su cuello. Urano siseaba entre dientes con placer, sus ojos cerrados mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, enganchándose con una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Neptuno y usando la otra como palanca para empujarse a sí misma, más cerca de las caderas de Neptuno.

Jadeando un poco a la sensación misma, Neptuno se movió un poco hacia delante, deslizando una mano entre sus cuerpos para tocar a Urano, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba.

"Neptuno";

Era mas como una petición medio coherente que un grito apasionado, Neptuno se inclinó aún más, con su mano libre tomo la cabeza de Urano.

"¿Urano?"; preguntó.

"Nunca me dijiste por qué"; Dijo Urano

"¿Por qué… qué?"

Urano entreabrió sus ojos, y algo en su mirada hizo que Neptuno quedara inmóvil por un momento. La habitación estaba muy tranquila de repente. "¿Por qué amarme te hace débil y no lo hace amar a tu planeta o cualquier otra cosa. Te pregunte en el balcón, y no me respondiste";

"Porque-"; Neptuno se detuvo, quería reprocharle esa pausa ya que el deseo todavía estaba en la parte baja de su abdomen.

"¿Porque?"; dijo Urano, con tierna voz, con tacto suave mientras alisaba una mano por la espalda de Neptuno y la otra se enredada en sus rizos.

Fue un giro completo a lo que habían estado haciendo hace menos de un minuto; estos estados de ánimo rápidamente cambiantes de Urano le iban a tomar un tiempo a Neptuno acostumbrarse.

"Porque"; Neptuno repitió, mirando a los ojos de Urano y presionándose un poco más cerca, "Somos soldados. Sufrimos pérdidas. A veces terribles pérdidas. Pero tu ... Tu cambiaste mi mundo, lo pusiste al revés, y ahora ... te has convertido rápidamente en una pérdida que no podría soportar";. Urano entreabrió sus labios y Neptuno murmuro "Es por eso que es diferente Urano. Porque cuando se trata de ti, no puedo pensar como un soldado. o quiero hacerlo";

"Neptuno"; La voz de Urano era más profunda, más áspera, quizá debido a la confesión de Neptuno, tal vez porque Neptuno estaba tocándola de nuevo, conduciéndola a su ritmo. "Ya te lo dije, no tienes que preocuparte; yo siempre estaré contigo, lo prometo.".

Eso era una promesa que Urano no podía hacer; no podía ser capaz de mantenerla, estaba fuera de las manos de ambas, pero curiosamente, con los ojos de Urano todavía fijos en los de ella, Neptuno realmente le creía, no habría nada en el sistema solar externo capaz de acabar con ellas.

Las pupilas de Urano se empezaron a dilatar mientras veía fijamente a Neptuno. Ella desenredó su mano de los rizos de Neptuno para apretar su hombro, arqueando su espalda mientras Neptuno la empezaba a tocar nuevamente, palabras inconexas empezaron a salir de su pecho. "Siempre tendremos obligaciones, Neptuno. Nada puede cambiar eso, ni siquie…"; dejo escapar un jadeo, quedando sin aliento "Ni siquiera el fin del mundo";

Cuando Urano se vino grito de placer mientras mantenía su mirada en el rostro de Neptuno y cuando sintió ese placer Neptuno la beso de nuevo, temblando ante su propia necesidad; Urano al sentirla de esa manera se separó dándoles la vuelta en la cama quedando sobre ella; descansó un momento debido a las contracciones nerviosas que aun estaban pasando a través de ella.

"Tienes razón"; susurró Neptuno, mientras Urano la acariciaba, dándole ella tiempo para recuperarse "Nada volverá a separarnos, ni siquiera el fin del mundo"; Ella sonrió mientras Urano la hacía llegar más cerca, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Urano en contra de su propio pecho, gimiendo por el lento empuje de sus dedos mientras la poseía.

Urano dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, con sus labios trabajando la garganta de Neptuno, "No puedo creer lo bien que te sientes"; empezó a bajar dando besos en su camino hasta que su lengua la toco; Neptuno se sintió volar, no siendo capaz de resistir por más tiempo su placer.

.

.

* * *

Momentos después, mientras descansaban, estuvieron tocándose, riendo, hablando y aprendiendo más una de la otra ya que estas eran de las largas noches en las que su trabajo no se interponía. Neptuno le hablaba de su planeta diciéndole que debería de visitarlo alguna vez, quería mostrárselo completo, su gente y por supuesto su Castillo de Tritón, el cual muchas veces se sentía igual de solitario que Miranda. Mientras lo proponía Neptuno no podía dejar de tocar a Urano, dándole beso en sus labios o piel añadiendo otra oferta; otra noche igual que esta, pero esta vez en su cama.

Neptuno no sabía muy bien cuál era su expresión, pero sintió una sacudida en su corazón por esa petición, no sólo por lo que ella y Urano podrían hacer allí, sino debido a que nunca había invitado a nadie a visitar Tritón, y mucho menos a compartir su cama.

Urano podría no saber todo lo que pensaba, pero sabía el significado de la oferta de Neptuno; reconoció que le estaba dando algo que nunca había dado a nadie antes, y murmuró su consentimiento al plan con un nudo en la garganta, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla.

Los labios de Neptuno se desplegaron en una tranquila sonrisa, contenta de saber en lo que Urano se había convertido para ella. Se acercó más, rodeándola en un abrazo, sintiendo como Urano correspondía con sus brazos, y el espacio frío y vacío que siempre había estado dentro de ella se llenó lentamente con el calor del amor que podía ver brillando en los ojos de Urano.

.

 **F**

 **I**

 **N?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 _ **Hay un Epilogo que subiere en estos días...Gracias por comentar y estar pendientes**_

 _ **Que esten bien**_

 **.**


	6. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"... Y así," Termino Michiru ", así es como estuvimos juntas en el Milenio de Plata."

En ese momento, Haruka había desplazado la cabeza del estómago de Michiru hacia una almohada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Michiru sabia por la manera en la que respiraba y el rubor en sus mejillas, que estaba lejos de estar dormida.

Al levantar la vista, Haruka dijo, "Michiru, lo siento, pero tengo dificultades para creer que te acuerdas de nuestra primera noche juntas con tanto detalle."

Acariciando su rostro, Michiru respondió, "¿por qué? Quiero decir, estoy segura que te acuerdas de nuestra primera noche juntas."

"Bueno, obviamente", dijo Haruka en tono divertido, "pero eso no fue hace mil años."

"Entonces tal vez-" Michiru le pasó los dedos por el cabello y colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello con total coquetería. "Sólo estoy diciendo lo que quiero hacer el resto de la noche."

"¿En serio?," dijo Haruka, interesada dejando a un lado las bromas, pasando un par de dedos sobre la carne blanca de Michiru para alcalzar a rodear un pezón el cual se endureció al tacto incorporándose para besar su húmeda boca. Michiru trató de tirar de ella más cerca, pero Haruka se movió hacia atrás, su mente, evidentemente, todavía en la historia que acababa de contar Michiru.

"¿Sin embargo, es extraño, que no haya una perla en tu espejo, o algo aguamarina en la empuñadura de mi Espada? Que pasó con ellos?"

"Tal vez no están porque hemos cambiado y por lo tanto nuestros talismanes también lo hicieron."

"Hmm. bueno, en ese caso", Haruka dejó de hablar, el recuerdo de la culpa y el dolor de repente envolvió sus ojos. "Tal vez en esta ocasión, me encontré contigo porque había una parte de mí que te recordaba, y sentía como había roto la promesa que te hice. Tal vez por qué...-"

"Haruka," susurró Michiru, colocando un dedo en sus labios, "No seas tonta. No rompiste ninguna promesa. El fin del mundo o no, aun estamos aquí. Seguimos juntas ¿No?" Ella entrelazó sus manos, besando a Haruka suavemente hasta que sus ojos dejaron de mostrar esa angustia, enfocándose en el presente, en la felicidad y en el deseo.

"Sí," dijo Haruka, con voz baja, perfectamente consciente de lo que ese tono ronco provocaba en Michiru. "Todavía estamos juntas." Ella le dedico una mirada y sonrío mientras su mano se deslizó por la piel pálida, su toque acercándola cada vez más. "Eso es algo que nunca cambiara."

Ante la insistencia y desesperación de Michiru, la boca de Haruka pronto siguió la dirección de la mano, aunque no sin una risita ahogada mientras susurró, "Veo que realmente quieres esto ", las burlas y los besos cesaron.

"Yo te ..." La voz de Michiru era como una suplica "Yo te necesito, Haruka."

Ella sentía a Haruka acariciar sus muslos, entendiendo lo que no decía con palabras. Su lengua comenzó un circulo de manera insistente, y Michiru se perdió en la sensación, amando este hermoso presente, aquí con Haruka, teniéndola con ella y mientras el viento hacia temblar las ventanas y la nieve seguía cayendo, el pasado desapareció de la mente de Michiru dejándolo dormir.

.

* * *

 **.AHORA SI...**

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

Muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron hasta acá; se que fue una historia corta pero a mi me pareció muy linda.

Gracias a

Alucard, Log5, pitty, triblyn, karlhaestrada (Amo tus Historias), Denny Malfoy, Chat´de´lune, LilyTenoh23 (me encanta tu imaginación, no pares) , Somnus de Mitilene, ZF, Ulina, Hotaru Tomoe, penny, Cindy 04, haru, samirasamma cullen, Osaka.

y Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y leeran esta historia... Gracias Barn Loren por pasarte a leer también; que por cierto escribes guauu... fantástico.

.

.

* * *

 **...Y en especial Gracias a Dawnligth-6 por permitirme traer esta historia al Español.. El crédito es completamente suyo...**

 **And especially thanks to Dawnligth-6 for allowing me to bring this story to the Spanish... The credit is completely yours**

 **.**


	7. SOLO PARA INFORMAR SERVICIO SOCIAL

SERVICIO SOCIAL:

Yuuki Galicia Tenoh u/5620697/

HA REGRESADO A ESTE ESPACIO...RECORDARLES QUE TAMBIEN TUVO EL INFORTUNIO DE TOPARSE CON LOS NADA AMIGABLES DE TAPIR Y LE CERRARON LA CUENTA; ASI QUE COMO PARTE DEL APOYO QUE DEBEMOS DARNOS ENTRE TODOS; PUES DECIRLES QUE ESTA DE NUEVO Y CON NUEVAS HISTORIAS...

LOS QUE SE DEN EL TIEMPO PASEN A LEER LA HISTORIA **VOLVERTE A ENCONTRAR** QUE ESTA MUY LINDA Y ES DE SU AUTORIA Y DE SU NOVIA.

GRACIAS

QUE ESTEN BIEN


End file.
